Kristen in Wonderland
by xxFuturistico
Summary: Reid/OC. "Nope," he raised an eyebrow quizzically, bringing me back to the drivers seat and the rear-veiw mirror. I leaned so my lips were mere milimeters from his before saying; "I'm just messin'." May up the rating.
1. Serenades and Explosions

**A/N:** Look familiar? That's because I posted it a while ago under a different name, but here it is ladies and gentlemen; part one of the Four Plus Four isn't Always Eight series! Took a whole forever to re-write and it may take me a while to update, but I dont care. I'm super pumped to finish this one and work on the next in the series. I think it's going to be my favourite, so you know I'll finish this with that kind of motivation. Excuse any typo's please! I don't have a beta. I'm actually sneaking onto the computer because I'm grounded, so I didn't have time for a last minute spellcheck.

Not much has changed from the original to this in this chapter but I assure you, they will be different as I dontinue the next few chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Covenant, and I don't get paid for writing this. . . That would be awesome though, wouldn't it?!

* * *

"Nathalie!"

My friend jumped with a start from her dream. Her long brown hair was a tangled mess webbing over her face. She shook it out of her face and looked out the window at the dead trees and evergreens.

"What did I say this time?" she asked, automatically knowing her sleep-disorder was the problem. She was constantly talking, walking, or just not sleeping at all. Her psychiatrist blamed it on her 'bumpy' past. Psht! You try learning you and your four best friends are witches, and that you could die from it. Well, not exactly die; just lose all will and reason to live and eventually die. Anyway, the point is, Nat doesn't sleep well.

"Something about 'Go away.. I hate you'? Another bad dream?" Megan asked, the wavy auburn haired and green-eyed, don't-take-shit-from-no-one girl of our small group.

I looked in the rear-view mirror at our 'head of the group' Nat, as she pulled her hair into a ponytail, and sighed. "You bet."

I looked out at the road ahead of me, the moonless sky making it almost impossibly dark for only ten o'clock. The only light on the highway was that of the headlights of other cars. I pulled into the parking lot of the teen hot-spot and turned the radio up for one of our favorite songs.

The four of us began purposely singing off key. Of course Lilly was a little more shy than us being the most innocent there, and a total daddy's little girl.

"Hey there sugar baby saw you twice at the pop show, you taste just like glitter mixed with rock and roll! I like you a lot-lot, think you're really hot-hot!"

Constant head banging made my blonde hair flail around my face and delude the image of a black hummer pulling up next to us. Abrupt laughter made all of us stop our dancing and swiftly look out the window to the left.

I rolled my window down, and looked back at the faces of my friends. "Watch this," I smirked.

"Kristen, no!" pleaded Lilly, putting her face in her hand eambarrassedly. One of the four guys in the Hummer rolled down his window. Poor soul has no idea what he's in for. Just look at that messy blonde hair and blue eyes. I almost felt sorry for him. But not completely.

"Boy boys boys! We like boys in cars! Boys, boys, boys! Buy is drinks in bars!" But I didn't stop there. As if the guys jaw hitting the ground wasn't enough! I finished the chorus and the following verse before calling it quits and casually turning off the car and getting out. I kept up my 'nothing happened' facade until I was in Nicky's.

xXx

Nathalie walked up to the bar smiling. "The usual," she called to the owner.

"Sure thing Princess," he was very nice despite his 'Piss-me-off-and-I'll-break-your-neck' appearances. He wasn't related to any of us, we just called him Uncle Nicky after knowing him our entire lives. He was a very close friend of Nat's father.

We took our seats next to the pool tables. "Kristen you're going to kill someone someday," Lilly said shaking her head and sitting down.

"Oh please, it's not nearly as bad as what Maggie would've done!" I laughed. Meghan shrugged and stuck out her tongue at me.

"Your order's up, ladies!" Nick called from behind the counter. Nathalie got up to get them walking back with our favorite. Chocolate shakes with whipped cream and marshmallows. Delicious.

She sat down smiling, "He says we can't introduce the next set after last time."

My mind went back to when a local band was playing here last. Uncle Nicky let us introduce them and some idiot pigs started wolf whistling at us. A few quick remarks from Meghan later and we aren't allowed to introduce anymore. Good times, good times.

xXx

"Oh! Right, right, right. The. . Uh. ." Lilly looked to be in deep thought, "Leafs?" she answered finally, after moments of silent thinking, trying to remember who won the hockey game last night.

I am the queen of sports trivia and cars. Nobody would know it to look at me. Usually people guess that I'm the dumb blonde cheerleading bimbo. Not true.

"ANH!" I imitated a game show buzzer, "Canadiens," I smiled brightly, being a true Habs fan myself.

"So Nat, have you heard from Chase lately? It's been a month." Lilly asked, changing from her worst topic. Her father never her do sports. Too much violence, but I took the girl under my wing and introduced her to the great Canadian sport called hockey.

Nathalie looked down at her chipped red nail polish, "Nah. I think he just cut me out." Her voice made it clear she didn't want to take about it. Oh the drama of being 18.

"Well he doesn't des- Oomph!" One second Lilly was standing up and the next she was on the floor in shock.

"What the crap?!" Nathalie shouted when her milkshake tipped over from Lilly hitting the table when she fell. We looked to see the cause of the problem. One of the boys from the Hummer standing over her, his light brown hair was slightly long, about shoulder length, he had on a pair of dark washed jeans, a dark grey shirt and a black leather jeacket.

He apologized, putting out a hand to help Lilly up.

"It's not a problem," she accepted. She couldn't stand for herself at all. That's why she had us around. She stood up by herself, ignoring his hand and fixed her denim skirt, thankful she had a pair of leggings on with it.

"What's going on Lilly?" Uncle Nicky asked, I could sense him pulling out the baseball bat he had under the counter.

"Nothing, Uncle Nick. I just tripped." Her cheeks turned bright red, as she moved some hair out of her face. The stranger looked from Lilly, to Nick, then back down at Lilly. She was so much shorter than him it was comical. She was around 5'2", and he looked about 6 foot nothing, maybe?

"I'm really sorry, is there anything I can get you?" he pointed over his shoulder "My friend, Reid, pushed me. I'm really sorry." He kept apologizing. I rolled my eyes, people that apologize too often get annoying. I put up with Lilly because I love her but this was too much.

Lilly was about to shake her head, when Megan interrupted, "Two new milkshakes would be nice." I held back my laughter, oh God I love that girl. She sounded angry, having both Nathalie and Lilly's milkshakes spilt in her direction. "And some napkins."

"Sure thing." He looked at the wet table and then at all of us, "I'm Pogue, by the way." Hahahaha! Silly name. He left to get our 'order'.

Feeling like I was being watched I turned around. The blonde that I probably freaked the shit out of was staring at me, I believe Pogue said his name was Reid. With him stood a messy haired brunette with a pool stick. "Want to play?" he asked Reid. I turned away as the blonde winked at me. Boys.

"I'm really sorry, again." Pogue had come back with the two milkshakes and napkins."Relax Cowboy, it's just some shakes." I said standing up, "You can sit if you want? I'm going to play some pool."

Pogue and Lilly both took their seats and I smiled reassuringly at Lilly. If she could get any redder than she was earlier, she did.

I grabbed a pool stick off the rack, "Anyone want to play?" I asked noting that Reid and Brunette Boy weren't playing. I turned around in time to see Reid grab the pool stick out of his friends hand swiftly. Real smooth, Dude. Real smooth.

"Sure," and that grin, ladies and gentlemen, could put the Cheshire cat to shame.

xXx

The game was almost over, we were joined by one extra being with a Y chromosome named Caleb, and Brunette Boy's name was Tyler. One shot left. One impossible shot, that is. If Reid gets it, I'm out.

"Bet you wont make it."

"I bet you I will," he grinned again.

I narrowed my eyes, seriously thinking about the decision I was about to make. "How much?" I dared, taking out my wallet. My words made the surrounding group silent. My girls knew I wasn't the kind to lose. I'm too competitive for that shit. I put my sunglasses over my eyes preparing to use my power.

"It's not fair to take your money like this," Reid said shaking his head.

"Trust me," I paused to match his grin, "You won't."

And like that he placed a twenty on the table. Still cockily grinning.

"Great." I matched his twenty with my own and the guys all let out an 'oooh!'.

Reid bent down lining up before gently tapping the ball. I smiled, knowing that if I didn't have my sunglasses on, everybody would've seen the flicker my eyes did. I tried to steer the ball in the wrong direction, but it didn't go anywhere. It stayed still for a few second that felt like an eternity. I got more intense, my eyes turning completely black, and the power surge running through my entire body. The ball began to shake. Reid tapped it again; it moved a centimeter before exploding!

"Shit!" I muttered loudly, everybody that was watching the game saw what happened. I put my sunglasses back on top of my head and looked to Nathalie for help. Her mouth was open and she shook her head not knowing what to do.

Lilly, being our own little genius was the first with an idea. She muttered under her breath angrily before Nick leaned over his counter. "What hap-" Lilly wasn't about to let him finish.

"Sorry." she said quietly to Pogue before standing up,

"For what?" and then she threw her milkshake in his face.

"PERV!" she shouted loud enough for everyone to hear and get distracted from the table long enough for me to fix the ball and get it rolling.

It sank into the left pocket, instead of the right. Reid looked down at the sound to the pool table, "Sorry." I smiled scooping up the two twenties and putting them in my back pocket. He was in too much shock to argue. "Lets go guys."

And with that we left the boys standing in Nicky's, wondering what the hell just happened.


	2. Keeping Score and Passing Notes

**A/N:** Yes, my readers, ther is such thing as a Zonkey. Here's my next chapter and I'd like to say thanks to the people who alerted this or favourited it. A big special thanks to those who reveiwed! I don't like this chapter a lot but it get's me fromm pooint A to point B, I guess. **PICTURES OF THE CHARATERS IN MY PROFILE!**

**A-24.7-wolf-lover:** Thanks! It means a lot to know that you like my story! Here's the next chapter!

**Black Thorns Entangled K:** You're one hell of a wickedly AWESOME person! I love making people laugh, and I'm glad you laughed so hard.

**Disclaimer:** The Sons would be in my sheets if I owned them. And I'd be a hell of a lot richer from making the gosh damn sequel already!

* * *

"Who were those guys? I've never seen them around before," admitted Lilly, rolling her window up.

I shook my head. I was speeding -unintentionally of course . . . Okay, it was intentional- I had to get to that stupid Spenser Academy and forget about it. Wait, what was I thinking? I couldn't forget about that! Everyone saw it. Damn, I'm in shit.

Nathalie hasn't spoke since we left Nicky's. Make that deep shit. Okay time to set a plan, meet the Sons of Ipswich then get my ass out of Spenser. Good plan! The majority of the people at Nicky's last night were from Spenser. Hardly nobody from St. Michaels, meaning back at our school we won't be suspected of anything.

The Sons were the only reason we were going to Spenser. We'd heard of them and decided to check them out. A few forged letters thanks to Megan later, and both the all girls private school that we attended, and Spenser thought we'd be spending a month there 'just to keep their options open'. How any school would fall for that lame story was beyond me, but we weren't going to complain.

I pulled my 2006 Jeep Wrangler into the long driveway leading up to the school, finding a space next to a white car. I got out and immediately began examining the car out of habit. "Chevy Cobalt, four cylinders." Without realizing it I was peering in the window. "Leather interior, heated seats and air conditioning. Four CD disc changer." I'm too interested in cars for my own damn good.

"Nice." I wasn't paying attention to the voice and that is proof of the above statement.

"Yeah, doesn't Cha-" I wheeled around. "You're not Nathalie," stupidest thing I've ever said. Ever.

"Not the last time I checked," Reid pretended to look down his pants. "Nope. Still got the boys down there."

"You sure?" I teased, "Cause you play pool like a chick." Megan was now standing beside me.

"Is that so?" I had no time to answer, "How about a rematch, then?" I made a face scrunching up my nose, and pretended I was thinking.

"Uhh, I don't know, Man. . ."

"This time; no magic," whispered Reid. Rewind! What did he just say?!

It took me a moment to find my words, "M-Magic? Please, Babe, that was all me." Without the pause and slight stutter it would've been believable. But it wasn't.

Reid rolled his eyes and I heaved a sigh. We were caught. "Cut the crap, we know who you are."

If looks could kill, Reid would be dead right now with the daggers I was shooting at him. My stare didn't falter as Nathalie walked over to us.

"You must be the Sons," she assumed using her 'Leader of the Covenant' voice. It was calm and collected. I felt a pang of jealousy knowing that if Nat was in the position I had been in seconds earlier, she'd have been able to think faster and probably not stutter. "I'm Nathalie. Nathalie Mathews." She put her hand out for anyone to take, and Caleb was the first to oblige.

"Caleb Danvers," he used the same in control tone as she had, letting everyone know that he was the eldest of the Sons. Reid snorted across from me.

"I'm Megan Jamieson, this is Kristen Macarthur and this is Lilly Samson," Maggie pointed to each of us in turn. As if I couldn't introduce myself. I was still having a staring showdown with Reid. We had all introduced ourselves on a first name basis earlier, but this was more formal. Last names included sets the 'respect me' mood.

"Where're you from?" I could tell Tyler was bursting to ask that question.

"Ipswich, of course." Nathalie stated.

"We've never seen you around before."

Nathalie shrugged, still in Alpha Pack Member mode, "Guess you weren't looking hard enough?" Ooohhh. Nice and mysterious.

Daughters 2, Sons 0. Including the pool game from earlier, of course. Well I should be nice and give them a point for realizing we had the power before we realized they were the Sons. . . I should, but I wont. HA! In your face you competitive bitch! I practically smiled at my thoughts thinking of Reid. I didn't hate him, he seemed nice. It didn't mean I _like_ him though, he's just hot. We connect on a level of which two sports teams would. We both like the rush of winning. I could tell all this just from one game of pool, that's a talent, right there. . . I'd _totally_ beat him at reading people. . .

The dramatic silence brought me back to the 'here and now'.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Later guys." Megan, Nathalie and myself headed inside, closely followed by Lilly after she apologized to Pogue. Again. Seriously, what is up with people nowadays?

"I don't know, I think they're a little off." Nathalie commented once we were out of the Sons earshot.

xXx

"Listen guys, we came to meet the Sons, we met them, now can't we just ditch?" I pleaded. Spenser is boring! I'd rather go back to St. Michaels all girls school in a snap! I've been to two classes now and I'm already contemplating faking sick. It would be very easy. All I'd have to do is-. . .

"No! Where's your sense of adventure?" Megan asked, taking her red converse clad foot off of the bench and putting it on the floor of the changing room.

"Fine." I pouted, "I am going to miss this pool when we do leave, though." I pulled my neon Alice in Wonderland T-shirt over my head, then starting two French braids. "Our school's way too cheap for our own."

For swim practice we have the public pool downtown booked after school.

Megan came over and re-did my braids for me, seeing the look of frustration on my face.

"It's sad because it's true." Nathalie laughed, grabbing her purse. We began our short journey to our classes. Against my will. Can I legally file this as kidnap?

xXx

"There's no such thing as a half donkey, half zebra!" exclaimed Lilly, laughing at the silly debate topic. The people in this school already thought we were odd, now they have this to add to their lists.

"Yes there is! I saw it when I went to the zoo near my aunt's house over the summer. It's called a zonkey," I argued, with a lot of intensity, but still in a joking manner. "I have my camera with pictures in my purse." I reached for my left shoulder where my purse normally would be, but it wasn't there. "Fuck." I said a little to loud. "I left my purse in the locker room. I'll meet you guys in class."

"I have Drama, anyway." Lilly nodded, waving and walking down the left corridor. "See you guys later."

Nathalie pointed in the same direction, "Calculus."

We headed our separate ways, leaving Megan to go to Social Studies. I began running to the locker room to get my purse before something got jacked out of it, nearly tripping in my bright purple heels. I steadied myself long enough to take the shoes off and continue running. I was almost late.

I nearly ran past the locker room door, grabbing onto the frame and spinning myself through the entrance. I scanned the rows of lockers quickly before finding the one I was at, reaching in and grabbing my purse. Everything was still there including my cell phone and iPod and camera. Score!

Swinging it over my shoulder I ran back to the Social Studies classroom. I was still putting on one of my shoes, hoping on one foot when I reached the door. "Miss Macarthur, you're late," the red haired female teacher stated crossing her arms. Old bat.

I gave her an apologetic grin and she waved it off.

I looked up trying to find Megan, she'd promised to save me a seat. Third row from the back, closest to the stairs sat my best friend. Next to girl that was noticeably asleep on her desk. Shit.

"There's a seat next to Mr. Abbot." I followed the teachers head nod to boy that was smiling at me in a less than comfortable way. My Stranger Danger and Creep Radar were going insane, but I sat next to him nonetheless.

As soon as I could to keep myself occupied I took out my textbook, opening it to the page written on the board. The Abbot dude was still staring at me. I peeked over my shoulder to make sure.

"I'm Aaron. Aaron Abbot."

Do I feel friendly today? Sure why not. "Kristen Macarthur," I introduced myself, shaking his hand firmly once, before looking back at my textbook and the notebook that I was writing jots in.

Aarons gaze still didn't lift off of me. Now I'm not one to get shy, but feeling his gaze looking at my chest made me uncomfortable. I hunched further over my work to hide his view. Being the dick he is, he didn't take the hint pushing a lock of hair that wasn't braided behind my ear.

"Did you know that your hair, and my pillow are color coordinated? They'd look great together."

I slammed my book shut. That was that, I had enough! "Do you know what?!--" All boys are idiots! All you ever really want to do is screw, so you insist on walking around like Neanderthals smelling horrible, competing for stupid prizes that -guess what- have feelings. Girls are not objects!-- But no. Someone interrupted me before I could finish my spiel. Now I had an arm draped around my shoulders.

Aarons smirk went to a scowl pretty quickly. "Hey Baby," the voice was familiar. The Garwin guy from last night. What was his name? Uhh...

"Reid." That was it! Party for Kristen! I am never good with names. I said it casually, still burnt up from getting pissed at Aaron. He smirked at me again, silently telling me to go along with anything he said.

"Is this guy bothering you?" he nodded towards Aaron.

Yeah. Obviously, you tool! "No, I think he's just confused." I forced myself to smile down at Aaron, who was still seated scowling up at Reid.

Almost like he read my mind, Aaron stood up, trying to be eye level with Reid and also trying to look hardcore. If you ask me, I think he looks silly. Once again, Neanderthal.

"Mr. Garwin and Ms. Macarthur, please take your seats. Same for you Mr. Abbot, others are trying to do their work." The three of our heads turned in the direction of the teacher before back at each other.

Reid nodded before jerking his head to the side in the direction of his and Tyler's seats. "You can sit next to me," he looked back at Aaron, "See you around." Aarons scowl deepened into an angrier form. I managed one of my famous 'twinkle finger' waves without laughing, and followed Reid back to his seat, sitting on the left of him.

My phone began buzzing in my purse, saying '1 recived message - from_ Maggie_' I opened it. _'What the hell was that about?'_

I quickly message back my response. _'Tell you later.'_

She read her text and nodded once. Next was to thank Reid. I took out my notebook and red-ink pen, writing a quick _'Thank-you!'_ and sliding the whole book across my desk and in front of Reid.

Wow, how very elementary of me. I inwardly sighed, after he didn't pass it back.

_"No problem, I hate that guy."_ Yes! A response. I read it twice thinking over what I was going to say.

_"So you only did it because you don't like him, not to be nice to the new girl? Ouch."_ I slid it over with an artificial annoyed face. Seconds later a black fingerless-gloved hand pushed it back.

_"No it's not that at all!"_

_"Relax, Garwin. I'm fucking with you."_ I scribbled out, faking an exasperated sigh.

_"I knew that, I was joking too. I really did only save you because I hate Aaron. To be honest I was getting a laugh out of his pick-up line."_

I read it and fought back my smile. "_Well, isn't that flattering,"_ I wrote, passing it back. From the corner of my eye I saw his blue ballpoint pen write in his messy script, then pause and keep writing.

"_I try."_ I laughed before reading on, _"You know you want me."_

I shook my head smiling, before looking around to make sure that enough people were talking that I wouldn't get in trouble. "I think I'll pass," I said out loud. Tyler looked up from his text book and over at his friend who was just smiling. "You're not much better than Aaron, you know," I looked down at my text book. Ignoring the muffled laughter of Aaron in front of us, no doubt he listening in.

I read a paragraph. One whole paragraph, before I could feel Reid's warm breath on my ear.

"Well, we're going to Nicky's again tonight if you and your friends want to test your theory."

I turned to look at him; he was now sitting back as though nothing had happened. I shook the feeling of his breath on my skin out of my mind, regaining my composure before speaking. "We're working."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Where?"

Damn. I was hoping he wouldn't ask that. "Nicky's," I made my voice sound nonchalant.

"What time do you guys get off?"

Does he ever give up?! I sighed, it was whatever, anyway. One night and I'd be with the girls through the whole thing. It would be better than studying, at least. "Nine." The worst that could come of it was if Nick remembered Lilly pouring the milkshake over Pogue's head last night.

* * *

**A/N continued:** FUNNY STORY! I was writing my English exams and in the middle my teacher shouted to the class, "And when you're done you can do . . . Read." Now, normally I'd have kept my dirty thoughts to myself but since I was up the whole night studying and therefore couldn't control myself, I just had to giggle loudly and say;

"Hahaha! Do Reid **Garwin**!"

Yeah. . . Embarrassing thing was that nobody in my class had seen The Covenant, so they all thought I was talking about an actualy person. Luckily I still got a high mark through my sleepiness.


	3. Sexy and Cool

**A/N:** Thanks again everyone for the spectacular feedback! It makes me so happy and results in faster updates. This chapter was re-written THREE times. I didn't like it the first two. Now, it is just barely to my liking. I don't know, the next chapter should be better. Iwrote this chapter while I was sick, after the Paul McCartney concert I went to. If you haven't seen him live do everything you can to get the chance. Seriously, he's a music god.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Covenant, except for my own copy which is currently in storage due to excessive moving in the past three monthes, I don't own Nickelback and 3OH!3, nor their songs mentioned in this chapter.

**Chokylover:** I am very much addicted to thier relationship also. I hope you love this chapter and it gives you your Reid/Kristen fix for a few days!

**A-24.7-wolf-lover: **Awe, yay! I'm glad I amuse you! My english teacher shook her head at me and told me to write my damn exam. She was a super close friend of my family, so she teases me all the time.

**Black Thorns Entangled K:** Hahaha! Yeah, I guess it is a good thing. People might think I was odd for thinking about doing a movie character. Don't worry, rambling happens to the best of us, and it's always a laugh to witness.

* * *

Nathalie walked with the tray resting in one hand, balancing the burger, fries and coke that were occupying it. Nicky's was surprisingly empty for a Tuesday night. Well, yeah it was a school night, but it was also Girls Night, oh the magic of Tuesdays. Girls were pouring in to get their free drinks, but still it felt slow.

"Here, Uncle Nick. Another complaint; she says it's not cooked right." Nathalie's annoyance was audible in her tone. Nicky gave her a matching gaze and eye roll taking the burger that was missing one bite, and throwing it out to make a new one.

Beside me, behind the counter Megan muttered about 'No. It doesn't have what I want on it. Send it back,' in a strange voice making a strange face to go with it. She was grateful that she and Nathalie had switched positions before she had the chance to deck Kira; the annoying girl who kept sending things back. "Why don't you tell her to stick it where the sun don't shine." She said pouring a coke into a glass and handing to someone over the counter.

I smiled, picking up some empty glasses, walking around behind the counter and handing them to Lilly behind the rack, for her to wash. We rotated throughout the night, me collecting dishes and her washing then with Uncle Nicky's newest employee Ryan, then her collecting dishes and me washing.

The customer Megan was serving gave her a look of confusion, having not been there to know what Megan was talking about. "Not you," she informed him, turning back around to look at Nathalie. Nathalie smiled at her openness and shook her head.

"Not in the mood to get fired," Nat said, as Nick passed her another burger, and she walked away with the tray towards the back of the room by the jukebox.

Megan rolled her eyes, for the umpteenth time that night. "Does this night ever end?" she asked Lilly and I.

"I hope not. . ."

Lilly let out a tiny laugh, "One of the Sons invited us to hang out."

Megans jaw hit the floor, "And you didn't tell me?!"

"It was just today!" I stated, grabbing some clean cups off of the rack and setting them down below the counter for Megan.

"So!" Megan said, about to pour some girl a drink. "Why are you not excited?"

"Beats me, them boys be HOT!" said girl at the counter exclaimed loudly, or should I say 'slurred loudly'. Megan looked at me and Lilly before picking the drink she just poured back up, and passing it to Lilly.

I stayed bent below the corner to hide my silent laughing fit. Drunk already at seven. Not a classy trait.

"Alright, I think we're going to cut you off now. 'Kay?" Megan said as polite as possible. The lady pouted. "Do you have someone sober to come pick you up, or a number we can call?"

xXx

Two hours and a broken up bar fight later; the shift was over. I was talking to a member of the band that just played. They were good, but I'd heard better. The drummer that I was talking to had short black hair gelled into a mohawk, and dark blue spider bite studs. He was kind of a babe. Okay, he was a babe.

"Yeah it is kind of nerve wracking having to get up on stage in front of a whole bunch of strangesr, but after the first song and the crowd loves it, everything is extraordinary," he explained spinning one of his drumsticks. "You feel amazing, like King Kong on crack."

I laughed at his metaphor. "I'll have to remember that one." I smiled and he shrugged, smiling also. Flirt. "So how many songs have you written?" Okay, so I was a flirt, too. What can I say, it just happens.

"I've written about . . Four," he thought. I was about to comment when a hand with familiar black finger-less gloves found it's way across my shoulders. Again.

"Four, that's really something," he didn't sound impressed. "Reid Garwin, nice to meet you." I looked up at him and raised my eyebrow. When he looked down and smirked at me I shoved his arm off of my shoulders and smiled at the drummer.

"Drake Smith, and uh, thanks about the songs," he shook Reid's hand once quickly before turning back to me, matching my smile. "As a whole the bands probably has around fifteen, though. We're trying to become huge so we write often."

"Awesome, maybe someday I'll here you on the radio." Reid stood beside me playing with his bottom lip, keeping his mouth shut.

It was hot. Me and my weakness for hot boys. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a slut. I've only had one serious boyfriend and sex twice. With that boyfriend, and nobody else.

"I have to go, though. I just got off and I have plans," I waved and turned around half way before he spoke again.

"Well Nicky invited us to play here next weekend, so I'll see you then."

I smiled, before walking off the stage with Reid behind me.

"So you like drummers?" he asked trying to sound innocent. Bullshit.

"I don't see why it matters to you, I was just talking. Before you interrupted that is," I reached over the counter and put my sweater on.

"Just curious," he shrugged "Now c'mon, nobody likes to stay at work longer than needed."

Nathalie popped up beside us, "Where we goin'?"

"It's a surprise," his mischievous smirk yet again, in place.

The six of us slowly made our way to the door, "See you later Uncle Nick!" shouted Lilly from the door before walking out.

If Reid were to have looked back he'd be greeted by a death stare from Nick right then and there. Good thing he didn't.

The parking spaces for the bar were all full, but apparently that didn't matter for these boys. They were all illegally parked directly in front of the bar. Not that I'm one to talk about the laws of motor vehicles. The first of which to catch my eye was a black 2006 Kawasaki Ninja ZZR600. It was occupied by a very impatient Son of Ipswich.

"Took you guys long enough, let's go!" he picked up his one and only helmet -black to match the bike- and held it out towards Lilly. "You're riding with me," he offered.

HA! Lilly on a motorcycle! As if! Her cop of a brother has told her stories about them being death-traps for ages! The very little color that was in her pale face faded as she looked incredulously at the helmet, her blue eyes as big as saucers. "No thank-you." she said shaking her head politely.

"You sure? I'm going to have to put it away soon for winter." Lilly nodded and said she was sure quietly. Pogue shrugged. "Who wants a ride, then?"

"DIBS!" shouted Megan loudly, she stuck her hand high in the air as she spoke. We all knew Megan always wanted to go on a motorcycle. Let her have her glory. Freaky little daredevil girl. She was the poster girl for Adrenaline Junkie.

"'Kay, we're taking the Hummer then." Reid spun towards his friends Hummer, but I stopped him.

"You guys can, I'm taking Monster." I began walking to my Jeep. Yeah, I named it. So what? It's my baby.

"You might not be able to drive it back." Reid left the sentence open, and I turned around to face him, keys a centimeter away from the door's lock.

"And why is that?" asked Nathalie, half way in the backseat of the Hummer beside Lilly and Caleb.

"We're going drinkin'," shrugged Reid, as if underage drinking wasn't against the law or anything.

"Fine, I just won't get drunk." I challenged his shrug with one of my own. Take that! I unlocked the door and sat in, getting cozy.

I was putting the keys in the ignition, humming some Cheap Trick loudly, when the door opened. Crap! I nearly dropped the keys, jumping so high. I looked at that stupid Cheshire cat grin. Douche. I faked the jump as a shudder. "Close the door, it's cold out there."

"You jumpy, Macarthur?" he asked in a babying tone, I gave him my worst glare and he backed off. ''Just follow Tyler's Hummer," he said pointing ahead.

Down the road we came to a red light. The silence was agonizing. Me plus silence never works out. I looked at Reid in the mirror pretending to be looking at the car behind us. Blonde hair, blue eyes, nice arms, and tall. Super dreamy. He had his elbow resting against the window and he was playing with his chin/bottom lip again.

. . . Wow. . . . Sue me for thinking one of the Sons of Ipswich is hot. I bit my bottom lip thinking about it, the second his eyes met up with the mirror and he winked. Ugh! Embarrassing. Will this light ever turn! And it did. Thank God! I'm not normally one of those 'ooh-la-la a hot boy, watch me blush' type of girls. But if I was, I would've just blushed then.

xXx

"Where are we?" I asked, pulling in to a large empty space.

They were the first words spoken since the mirror incident. The sexy mirror incident. The sexy mirror incident that I would do anything to rewind back to and just turn to him and j- No! Not allowed. I don't even know him. He seems nice, but a total ladies man. He probably has a girlfriend. There's no way a sexy guy like that can't have a girlfriend. Oh God, Kris shut up! You're rambling. You're mind rambling! That's even worse. No more mind rambling, just forget about the mirror incident and be cool.

Sexy and cool. It was my mantra, to keep me calm. Sexy and cool, sexy and cool, sexy and cool. . . .

"An empty lot." Thank-you Captain Obvious!

Sexy and cool, "You're not going to rape me, are you Garwin?" I asked using all my power not to crack a smile, so I could stay on the ball. So far so good. I've never been able to act serious, so as of right now; pretty damn proud of myself.

"Psht. You wish," he responded, getting out of the Wrangler. I laughed and opened my door, stepping out onto the black pavement. "The Parking Lot is just down that hill."

I looked at the Hummer and Ninja, everyone was beginning to walk down the hill.

"Well let's go there then?" I suggested like Reid was an idiot, he laughed at me.

"No, the name of the club is 'The Parking Lot'."

Oh. And I didn't know about the club, why? I looked down the hill; lots of mud here and there, few trees. It looked like fun. I looked over at Reid and smiled. He raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Well, Fuck, Garwin. Let's go off-roading." I got back in Monster and slammed the door shut, revving the engine , Reid quickly did the same.

I leaned way over Reid, opening the glove compartment and grabbing a CD I made with 'Offroading' written on it, all capitals in lime green sharpie. I sat back in my chair and slipped the disc into the player, placing the setting on random. First song to come up? Animals by Nickelback. Hahaha! Irony.

I put the car in gear and ripped down that hill. Reid gripped on to the armrest, "How can I be sure you're not trying to rape me tonight?" he smirked, and I looked away from the hill in front of us,

"Relax Reid, it's a song. Your youthful charm is safe from the taint of my rape," I joked still not looking ahead at the hill. He was as calm as I would be in the situation. I solute him. I mentally tried to figure out how to scare the shit out of him and make him look away first. Reid shifted his gaze to the front of the Jeep. Ooh I win!

"Macarthur, there's a tree," oh this was good! "Macarthur, a tree." his voice was getting louder and more worried. I have great peripherals, I could see the tree fine. "KRISTEN!"

I swerved just in time, with a sharp turn bringing us into the actual parking lot of the club. That was too funny! I started laughing loudly, and he looked at me with his eyes wide in horror. Oh, so he does show emotion other than cockiness! I found the closest space and cut the engine.

"What was that about?! You could've killed us!" His voice sounded shocked, but amused.

"But I didn't!" I said still laughing, my head leaning against the steering wheel, I do that kind of shit all the time. Usually with Megan, though.

A moment after I was calm, and looked up at him. He was smirking again. "What?"

"You're something else. . ." he said shaking his head,

"Good or bad?"His smirk faltered for a second. "I don't know."

I shrugged and opened the car door, stepping out and walking to Megan who high-fived me instantly.

"She's a sick driver, ain't she Reid?" Megan complimented me, smiling.

Reid shrugged, "I could give her a run for her money."

What a gambler! I just had him shaking in his . . I looked down at his feet. . Converse, and he's still willing to bet that. I raised an eyebrow.

"It's true. The welcome back party at the Dells," Tyler began explaining, "He drove us right off a cliff getting the police off of our tail."

"I knew I felt that Use two months ago month, when we were at _our_ Welcome Back Party!" exclaimed Nathalie, and I caught a frown from Caleb in the corner of my eye.

Spenser and St. Michaels had their annual parties on the same night, which is odd because of dates and everything from the other school. But girls from St. Michaels usually invited from the all boys school, Hastings, and vice versa. It was another part of the whole Rival thing, which dances get the most hype, which parties get the cops called first.

Pogue once again being impatient, broke the silence that followed Nat's obvious mental happy dance. "Let's go."

Was that his favorite phrase or something?

"How are we getting in? _Seventeen_," -Megan waved her hand down her body- "in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh ye of little faith." Pogue shook his head in mock sympathy, and walked past her straight through the front door. The rest of the guys behind him, followed hesitantly by the rest of us.

Not only was what we were doing illegal, but with a simple high five to a bouncer, we were getting away with it! I looked at Megan and knew we were thinking the same thing. How much did Pogue just tip him off? For future references, of course. We both smiled, walking through a long hallway filled with the echo of the loud thumping music at the end of it.

Bright lights, large dance floor, long bar full of giggling people having fun. It was exactly as I'd imagined, having never been to a club like this, before. The image made me smile.

A few minutes passed with us just standing in the entry way, taking in the scene. People were dancing like wild animals, all up on each other, jumping up and down, or doing . . . well, something that wasn't suitable to do in a public place. Lilly un-knowingly had her head tilted to the side trying to figure out what one couple was doing. When she noticed her eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock. Nathalie looked down at her and laughed, and I shook my head. The poor girls innocence.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to get a drink." Nathalie deserved a drink, all that time being the go-to-gal of a Coven of witches was hard work for her. I'd know, Megan's my best friend and the head of all the hard work that was needed. Of course, I was barely just better than her, but still. . . Better nonetheless. A lot better than I was last year at least!

"Right behind you!" Lilly grabbed her hand and followed Nathalie's navigation, trying not to touch any of the dancing bodies.

Pogue, Tyler, Reid and Caleb, followed by Maggie and I began our quest for a booth by the dance floor.

Megan cleared her throat, but nothing came from anyone afterwards. She mad a quick face, hating silence as much as me, for making her feel like she was being judged. "Well, this is awkward." She said in a slightly quiet tone setting her hands in her lap.

I let out a small laugh in agreement. Silence again.

"Alright then." Megan still used the same tone before going back to her normal one. "Who wants to dance?" the song 'Don't Trust Me' by 3OH!3 was now being blasted, and before anyone could reply Megan was out of her seat, making her way to the dance floor.

Tyler looked around at everyone; no one seemed to want to dance. He faked a cough, "I guess I better go with her." He got out of the booth and went after Megan.

I held back a laugh. Of all people, it was the one that seemed to be so quiet. Megan and Tyler made it to the dance floor without being knocked over by groups of drunk people, where Megan unleashed all that was Megan on him. Now that sounds a bit dirty, what I meant is; she didn't hold back. She was being her complete unique self, everything from how confident she looked to the way she moved her hips against his.

"Look at Baby Boy go!" Pogue said in a slightly shocked voice, loud enough for only the table to here. One would think he'd never seen Tyler that close to a girl in a long time, or at all.

I have to admit though, I was surprised he was keeping up with her.

Nathalie and Lilly appeared at the side of the booth with a drink for themselves and one for me. How kind! And it was my favorite! I remember having it at The Ex's going away party during the summer. The Ex meaning Nat's ex of course. We'd decided as a group that anything they had was over, and that he shall remain nameless like the jerk off he is. It still hurts Nathalie's feeling talking about him, though.

I'll admit that I chose the drink off the menu the first time for it's name; Blue Motorcycle. Then I tried it. It was deliciously made with 1 shot of tequila, rum, vodka, gin, Blue Curacao, some sweet and sour mix and a splash of 7-Up. The over all alcohol content was 15% and it contained a lot of calories. Thank God I'm not one of those calorie counting girls, then. I took a huge gulp before pushing down and making room for my friends.

xXx

"Where are Nathalie and Pogue?" asked Tyler taking Pogue's previous seat. Megan and him appeared breathless laughing from their frolicking a second previous.

"Nathalie thinks she can out drink Pogue. Not going to happen." Sighed Caleb,

"Oh you'd be surprised. That girl can drink when she gets the chance. I swear she's part Irish. . . Or Maritimer." Challenged Megan,

"I think she said something about Jaggaer Bombs." Laughed Lilly, sipping at her Cosmopolitan and getting up to go to the bar and supervise.

"I'll go with you," Megan said, just wanting to watch what she thought would be Pogue getting defeated by a girl. Tyler and Caleb decided to go, also, leaving Reid and I alone. Not that I was complaining, I mastered the sexy and cool back in the parking lot. Now I _was_ the sexy and cool.

I chugged the last half of my drink and Reid's eyes widened, watching how easily I did it. Most girls would've made a face from how strong it was but I could definitely handle a little alcohol. "So, prove to me that you're so much better than Aaron." I crossed my hands on the table in front of me and plastered on a serious face.

"I've already done that, haven't I?" asked Reid,

"How?"

"I got you to come with me." He shrugged, "You shot Aaron down before he could even ask."

I felt my forehead crease, "That's not fair."

"And how isn't it?" asked Reid leaning across the table a bit, mocking me,

"You cheated. And even then it doesn't make you any better than Aaron because he would've cheated, too," I explained, taking my hands off of the table, and leaning away from Reid to slouch back in my chair.

"How is it cheating?" asked Reid leaning in a little bit closer.

I didn't even notice that I was back across the table now, almost nose to nose with Reid. "It just is. . . . . You know, with all this cheating I almost think you have a wee bit of a crush on me, Garwin." Oh I am too good!

Staying in his spot, noticing this was a silently started 'nervous yet?' battle Reid smirked. God I hate that smirk! Or do I like it? Hmm. It's a love/hate thing, I guess. "Nah, I'm just messin' around. But I think you're starting to fall for my 'youthful charm'."

"Nope," he raised an eyebrow quizzically, bringing me back to the drivers seat and the rear-view mirror. I leaned so my lips were mere millimeters from his before saying; "I'm just messin'."

And that's when my sexy and cool came crashing down. Or rather, Nathalie went down, crashing the moment of my victory of the 'nervous yet?' battle. She slipped, grabbing onto the corner of the table and pulling her self up. Oh yeah, she was gone.

Reid and I both sat back, and I tried to hide my victorious grin when he huffed. So far the ending score was in my favor.

Nathalie grabbed my hand and tugged me out of the booth, "We have to go,"

Reid tagged along towards the exit, "Why?"

"Because Megan slipped and fell on a broken bottle. She needs stitches, and she was about to Use to fix it but people were already asking her if she was okay." It would be suspicious if she went to the bathroom and then a moment later was back out on the dance floor with a perfectly uncut forearm.

I groaned and turned back to Reid, "This was fun. It would've been more fun if we actually did something, but still." I smiled, "See you at school." I was about to walk out the door behind my three friends -one of which very drunk, and the other holding a bloody white towel over her forearm-when I remembered Monster,

"Wait!" I called to Reid before he turned all the way around, "We're calling a cab since we've all drank. Can you drive Monster back to the school? Don't hurt him." I dug my keys out of my back pocket and threw them at him, he nodded and caught them before walking away. "I'm serious!" I shouted after him, I saw Reid shake his head and smiled, imagining what he was thinking before I left the club.


	4. Protection and a Question

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update guys, I was at my towns Pride Parade with a group of friends. It was loads of fun, seriously if there's a Pride Week near you go to it. Even if you're straight, cause I am and I still had a lot of fun. One of the people I went with reads HP slashfiction like me, and she was wrestling with her best friend and at one point she was pinned on the ground and said "All I can think of is fanfiction!" I died laughing! She was like "Draco I don't know what you're doing but don't stop!" It was fucking priceless. Her friend looked down at her confused and she used it as a distraction to get the upper hand in the match. Seriously though, go to Pride Week and go to Paul McCartney. Cover Girl's orders. Hahaha! But really, truely I am sorry for the late update with such a short chapter but I really hope you enjoy it anyway. Let me know what you think with reveiws! More reveiws; faster updates!

**BoxFullOfRandom:** Hahaha! YES! My parents think I'm weird for naming thier cars. There was Goldmember, a gold Hyundai Accent that died in an unfortunate car accident. Jacob, my favourite dark blue Chevy Malibu which we just had to get rid of recently, and Frankenstien the ugliest fucking van you will ever know of. Seriously. I wish I had a friend that made Covenant jokes all the time! Only one of my friends even knows what the Covenant is and he doesn't like it.

**Kidadigasha: **Thanks! It seriously means so much to me!

**A-24.7-wolf-lover:** All in good time, my faithful reader/reveiwer. Don't worry. Hahaha! Sexual tension is just so fun to write though, I can't resist.

**Disclaimer:**

**CoverGirl:** Ugh! I hate writing this thing.

**Reid:** What, the disclaimer?

**CoverGirl: **Yeah! If I owned You, Pogue, Caleb, Tyler and just the Covenant in general, or anything else that's copywritten in this chapter I'd be a hell of a lot more rich, and you'd be a hell of a lot more naked.

**Reid: **Is that so?

**CoverGirl: **You bet your hot ass it is.

* * *

It had been a week since actual conversation with a Son. There were a few nods in our direction (Caleb); the occasional 'Hey, what's up?' (Pogue); the cute, curious question about our Covenant here and there (Tyler); and of course a few winks thrown in my direction (Reid).

Now we were going back to St. Michaels in a week and within that week we had a swim meet. Which we were training for at Spenser even though we are swimming for St. Mikeys. Oh boy, this is going to be fun, because we also have to attend Spenser for two days after the meet, and we all know what that means? Lots of hate after we blow their scores out of the water. Not to brag, or anything, but I swim a wicked front crawl in freestyle competitions, and Lilly's butterfly is not to be messed with. How she can do it is beyond me, her scores nearly knock me on my ass every time.

My musings of the upcoming week were distracting me from the undercarriage of the car I was working on. I wiped my face by my nose, not caring that I now had grease on my face. Joe's Auto Body, my second job, my second home, my heaven. I actually met Pogue here before and never even noticed or remembered until this morning when I came in for my shift. He often came in with a yellow Ducati. I wonder what ever happened to it . . . It was always in such immaculate condition.

"Kris, it's almost your break time!" Joe was sitting in a big comfy office chair, just in my line of site from under the car if I tilted my head right. He was sipping his coffee next to his wife that was leisurely reading her favorite romance novel again. Molly could recite that thing to me, if I didn't beg her not to.

"I'm skipping it!" I shouted back to him, grabbing a tool out of the box propped up by my outstretched legs.

"You always skip it. . ." Molly was like my mother, except that we looked nothing alike. She had her long raven black hair and her beautiful olive skin tone, I was the exact opposite. She actually looked a lot like my big sister, but the thought of that just made me dead certain on skipping my break so I could forget about it.

"This _is_ my break." I replied, I'd been going to Joe's with my dad since I was old enough to say 'car'. Turning sixteen last year earned me a job here, and support whenever something went wrong at home or I just needed a place to crash, no question's asked.

"Fine." Joe said laughing, "Customer." he announced and I saw a pair of black DC's walk over to the side of the beautiful piece of art I was under. Whoever owned this baby was a big spender, it's an exclusive as of now, not supposed to be out for months. At least not here.

It was gorgeous! The classic lines that Lamborghini's are famous for have been brought to a whole new level. It's sleek, elegant, silver body had me practically begging for Joe to let me work on it. When he finally caved I literally jumped for joy and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek.

I grabbed onto the outside of the car and wheeled myself out from under it, taking the rag that was hanging out of my ripped jeans pocket and wiping grease off of my hands. "Is this your Lamborghini?" I asked, fixing my hot pink and white truckers hat that had 'fashion road kill' written on it, with a cartoon picture of a squished Paris-esque girl in hot pink pumps. It looked perfect with my pink and white baseball style shirt. I turned around after wiping my hands and stuck my right out to shake.

"Nah, it's my dad's." Oh boy, that smirk. I took my hand back without Reid even shaking it, hand shakes are for strangers in my books. I'm into hugs, but I don't think he'd like that too much.

"Well, she sure is gorgeous. When'd he get it?" I couldn't help but I ask. I was just under the mother of all Lamborghini's. The 2006 Gallardo LP560-4. Heaven? Ah yeah.

"Just. I took it out without his permission and. . .Well yeah, you know what happened from there."

I gave him a chastising look, I buffered a lot of scratches out of this baby before he got here, not to mention fixed the brakes that he fucked up. How he did it, I don't even want to know. I can't even believe someone would take such a beautiful car for a joyride!

"Oh Reid, what am I ever going to do with you?" I asked shaking my head and tightening my ponytail.

"You can start by wiping the grease off of your nose and going out for lunch with me," he suggested, wiping his nose in the general area mine was now covered in grease.

I wiped my nose off laughing, "I just gave up my break." I stated, pointing over my shoulder with my thumb in the direction of Joe and Molly.

"No you didn't!" Molly exclaimed loudly. How did I know she was listening? "You two kids have fun," she ordered ushering us out the door before I could even object.

"Alright, thanks," I laughed as Molly stood in the doorway smiling fondly at Reid and I.

"Use protection!" Oh God, she did not just . . .

Reid laughed and I punched him in the gut, he rubbed his kidney and I almost apologized for hurting him, of course that's not a very _me_ thing to do, though. You know how it is; almost but _not_ quite. Instead I laughed.

"I seriously need to buy her a murder mystery and get her mind off of those stupid romance fairytales." I said as my make shift apology for my second mothers word of the wise. So. Freaking. Embarrassing! I turned around and she was still watching us from the doorway. "I'm buying you some Stephen King, I swear!" I joked and she walked back to read her perfect romance, proudly.

xXx

"You mind if I smoke?" I took a rather large bite of my hot dog as we walked around the park and shook my head,

"Be my guest." I shrugged after I swallowed, "It's not like I'll be kissing you."

He whipped a pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket and lit up, taking a long drag. "So if you were going to be kissing me you would mind?" he asked, exhaling.

I shrugged again, "I just quit, and I don't need the taste in my mouth to make me crave anymore."

"Why'd you quit?"

I took another bite of my hot dog, swallowed, then replied "My sister wanted me to." I figured with someone here I wouldn't cry. It's nearly impossible for me to cry in front of people.

"Megan?"

"No, Mia." I choked out, me and Megan were the closest so it's only logical for him to think I meant on of my Covenant Sisters. "She was adopted."

Reid was looking at me confused and I sat down on the nearest bench settling in for story time.

"We were thick as thieves. Literally-" I laughed at memories, "-we did a lot of crazy stuff with Megan, but we're out of it now. My parents knew that she had our powers when they saw her birthname at the agency and adopted her. She was the right age, had the right name, and even looked like her parents, Mom said. She Used a lot, though. For stupid things . . . winning bets, fooling around with her friends like I do, getting away with stuff . . y'know, shit like that." I sighed, "Basically, long story short; when she Ascended barely a month ago she, uh. ." I held back tears, "wanted to, uhm," I picked at my rainbow nail polish, each finger painted a diferent color, "-do it alone for some reason. . . We always promised each other we'd be there for support and celebrating, so right afterwards I tried to call her and figure out where she was, wish her a happy birthday, congratulate her." Fucking stupid tears. I made sure none of the fell though, I'm good at that.

Reid was dead silent this entire time, throwing his smoked cigarette at the ground. "She didn't make it." he said understandingly. I nodded.

"Her funeral was just so fucking tough." I remembered seeing everyone in black. Everywhere all I saw was either black or white, like everyone had forgotten her favorite color was purple except for Nat, Megan, Lilly and I. We were all wearing different shades of purple, and stood out like sore thumbs.

I barely noticed the five minutes of silences go by, until Reid pulled out his half empty pack of smokes and I grabbed one, leaning into his lighter without him even trying to stop me. Good.

xXx

We walked slowly but still eventually reached the garage, I was late but I think if Joe tried to get in my face about it Molly would make him sleep on the sofa tonight.

"Thanks for the hot dog," I said lamely, tossing him his keys with one last eye narrowing telling him to be kind to the car.

"So let me get this straight," he started. I sucked in a breath waiting for him to continue, "You work here on weekends, and Nicky's on weeknights. Your days off are spent playing sports or hanging with 'the guys' which are actually girls, which to me doesn't sound like a lot of fun to participate in what with you being what I'm assuming is the guy of your group?" I nodded,

"I kill their spiders and beat up their ex's." I joked, shrugging.

"What do you do for fun?"

I scrunched up my nose, "Pretty much everything you saw last time we spoke." I watched his mind wonder back to Nicky's and The Parking Lot.

"You want to know what you should be doing?" By this point in time I knew that smirk was linked to either something suggestive, or him proving you wrong or beating you in a bet.

"Say you and I'll punch you again," I joked. His smirk grew into my favorite grin and I smiled. He didn't answer me, which in turn was answer enough.

"Get goin' before your dad finds out his car's gone." I said, before he climbed into the drivers seat.

"No but seriously, tomorrow, will you go out with me?" I couldn't talk at first, that was the most direct way I've ever been asked out. I've had cute little stutters like 'w-would you like to, uhm, go out with, uh, with me?', text messages, post-it-notes and phone calls. Never have I had crisp, clear, face to face asking.

"I'm training." I said smiling still, whenever he asked me to go somewhere I was busy, but he always made me find a way around it somehow. I could tell he was thinking the same thing when he grinned and turned the keys in the ignition making the car come to life,

"I'll meet you at the pool, then." I laughed and nodded crossing my arms.

"Fine."

He waved and ripped out of the garage faster than I could say 'give me the key's'. My face went distraught instantly as I yelled after him, "Be nice to that car!"

I looked around for something to do, thier were no cars to work on. I walked backwards a few feet and dropped into the chair next to Molly who was still reading her romance and smiling like a fool. She had definitely been listening. I heard pages ruffle and saw her mouth open. but before she could say something that would only embarass me I cut her off by dropping something heavy in her lap. I then stood and began walking away hearing her chuckle as she unwrapped the blue bow I tied around 'The It'.


	5. Kisses and More Kisses

**A/N:** Hey guys, I totally would've updated yesterday, but it was my brithday. I'm officially fif-frickin'-teen! Go me! Also, the next update may take a while I'm going to my dad's house for the next few days. Kind of a bummer but he said he'd try to get me and X-Men icecream cake. Mmm. . Icecream cake. Mmm X-Men. Taylor Kitsch as Gambit had me nearly passing out from excessive hotness. Like seriously, wow.

**Disclaimer:** Once again; don't own, don't sue. Although I wish I owned. . .Seriously, where's the freakin' sequel!?

**nomanslandvicki: **Well thanks, m'dear!

**A-24.7-wolf-lover: **I dedicate this chapter to you, for your intense enthusiasm.

**BoxFullOfRandom: **Guilty of being a huge car junkie. I put a little peice of me into each of my characters, I love cars (Kristen), I'm considered the poster girl for innocence (Lilly), I adore anything adrenaline inducing (Megan), and all my friends always come to me for adive (Nat). Thanks about the detail! I actually don't notice that I do so when I write I'm like; "Oh crap, is there enough detail?!" so I go back and add more. I actually get compliments on how I write my canon chraracters often, and it surprises me everytime. I always found it so hard to write canon so I thank you uber muchly (Horrible grammar,) for that little compliment. That's why I tend to write only OC's, because that's what I'm good at.

**Kidadigasha: **If any member of my family did that I'd turn six shades of red! I blush so easily it's not even funny. One of my friends found out that I liked him and he confronted me about it and I swear, I looked like a bright red balloon. He laughed and said I looked fine but I knew the difference. It was horrible.

**Luida:** Hahaha! Oh if only I owned The Covenant. . . What wonders it would bring to girls and gays all over the world. Lots of naked Reid and the boys. Hahaha! I'm just kidding . . . Kind of. I've totally been in the position where I laughed at something I read and ended up waking someone. One time I was at school and we had lit. circles and I laughed at something in the book, my friend looked up from his book and laughed at me for laughing at a book. Apparently it's not normal to laugh at what you read. . . Oopsie.

* * *

I looked down at the math problem I'd been trying to figure out for ten minutes, running it through my head over and over again. If B equals 3 over pi, then X equals . . . . A number. I grunted and pulled my hair out of the messy bun it had been in. I was sad to admit that I was actually starting to get a headache. I had my body sprawled on my bed, my head at the foot and my feet at the top crossed at the ankles. I had begun to think out loud when Lilly walked in.

"Hey," she greeted buoyantly coming over to read over my shoulder, "X equals ten."

I looked up at her and scrunched my nose, she shrugged. Once again I must note that she's the genius of the group. Her father never gets off her back about studying and doing her volunteer work, he was head of his church. Of course he didn't know our little secret, if he did he'd probably have us all burned. He's still not even aware that he's _married_ to witch let alone has witchy offspring. A mental _'grab you torch and pitchforks!' _danced through my head.

"How was today's lesson?" I asked, one of the things she volunteers for is teaching Sunday School lessons at her fathers church. If he only knew he had a witch going there he'd flop over dead on the spot. He believes that if you practice witchcraft it automatically makes you evil. Prejudice asshole.

"It was fine," She kicked off her shoes behind the door and walked to the closet to hang up her jacket. "We talked about the last supper. . . The studying?"

"Going great," I lied trying to completely erase the incorrect answer I had earlier put and replace it with Lilly's answer. I had almost worn a hole into the page. "Are you excited for the meet tomorrow?"

Her smile grew and her blue eyes shined so bright. She loved swimming and horseback riding as much as I loved cars, if that's even possible to believe. "I'm so excited! Did you go down and train today?"

Insert evil grin inside my head, _here_. "No, I'm going down in a few minutes," she nodded. I looked back down at my textbook, flipped to the back where the answers were and began jotting down the actually answers showing the work along the way. "Yeah, Reid's going to be training with me." I tried to sound nonchalant.

Her disapproving gaze on my left hand that was scribbling out answers flicked up to my face, "Does Megan know this time?"

There was a knock on our door, before either of us could answer the above mentioned redhead opened the door smiling. "Did you figure out what you were going to wear already?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Lilly, "Does that answer your question?" Lilly rolled her eyes and I sat up crossing my legs to face Megan. "A bathing suit?" Her smile faltered for a second as if she just remembered that I'd be in a pool the whole time.

"Right," the smile was back full blast. "You and Reid in a packed pool. It doesn't sound like the finest first date," she thought aloud.

"It won't be packed, per say." I thought about it after I stated it. It was the day before a big competition, it was going to be pretty packed even if it was just reserved for those training. "Whatever guys, I got to go."

Reid didn't exactly give me a time to meet him so I had planned on going after lunch. It sounded logical to me.

I closed my textbook before throwing it at Megan, "Answers."

We always did that, the first one to finish work would give the answers to the second. We've only been caught once or twice before, because Maggie's younger sister fucked up her answers before she gave them back.

xXx

2:10.

No sign of Reid, but whatever. Nobody really goes on dates at 2 in the afternoon, anyway. I continued swimming my laps alternating my swims as I went.

3:34.

Still no sign. I can live, I once spent 12 hours swimming. Of course their was a break halfway, but still. I'll give him more time.

5:25.

Now this is just getting ridiculous! Of course he wouldn't be here. I came too early. . . At least my backstroke is getting better.

6:00.

I took a rather large bite out of my left-over spaghetti before washing it down with a sip of Orange Crush. Mmm, healthy. I was sitting on the bleachers still in my bathing suit, watching the small handful of swimmers practice. One guy had a crazy good front crawl, and I would've asked him about his technique if I felt he would answer me.

6:45.

The pool is closing in 15 minutes. I was one of the two people still in there, just me and the guy with the great front crawl. So I was training, and I was with a guy . . Just not the _right_ guy.

I huffed and walked towards the girls changing room, through the short hall leading towards the showers. I took my bathing suit off and hopped into the shower letting the hot water run down my back. The whole time my mind was thinking of reasons why he didn't come. Maybe he was just messing around still. Maybe he was with someone else, I saw the way the girls flocked behind him and the others at this school and how he was _definitely_ the most flirtatious of the Sons. Maybe he chickened out.

I sighed and turned the water off, grabbing my towel and wrapping it around me. I picked up my bathing suit I had discarded onto the rack and walked to the lockers quickly drying off and getting dressed. I noticed something was missing, though. Where the fuck are my shoes? I checked under the benches, on the counter by the mirror, in all the other lockers. Where the hell did it go to? It's not like they could just get up and walk away. Haha! Shoes _walking_ away. Ha.

Hands on my hips and a pout on my face, reminding myself of a character in a movie I watched every night when I was little, I set off on my search for my new Jimmy Choo's. They were too adorable and if they were stolen, I'll scream. Black ankle gladiators with a gold zipper on the top. I bet the Snyder bitch stole them. I opened the heavy door that lead out to the pool and spotted them in all their sexy glory on the bench. Had I worn them out when I ate my fried spaghetti?

I shrugged and walked along the front of the pool towards my shoes.

"BOO!"

I let out a very feminine squeal and fell backwards into the pool, in my clothes. The shock of the water hit me like a ton of bricks, and I began flailing around like a tool until my head surfaced. I wiped the blonde hair out of my face. "You're a dick!" I exclaimed loudly when I saw a particular blue eyed, blonde haired boy.

"I thought you were one of the best on your team?" He asked poking fun at my horrible reaction to the cold water and squatting by the side of the pool to be closer to my eye level. I was treading water.

"You're just lucky I wasn't wearing my shoes," I scowled and he laughed again. I grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him head first into the water,

"No, don't do th-" he began before the big splash that followed. His head popped out of the water almost instantly. "Bitch," I laughed.

It's always good to start a date with insults.

"You're late." He grinned catching on to my underestimation,

"No I'm not," he corrected "I meant for it to be shut down when we got here. More alone time." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I dramatically gasped,

"Reid Victor Garwin!" I pulled the middle name out of my ass, not caring if it was close to the actually one and judging by his amused expression, it wasn't. "I'm not the first date lay kind of girl, I'll have you know!"

He shrugged and began swimming the length of the pool. Half way across he stopped and disappeared under the water. I watched the spot where he disappeared intently, pulling my body up to sit on the edge, my jean-clad legs still kicking lightly in the water. He'd been under an awful lon- "Whoa!"

I didn't see him swimming up to me since the lights were off, except for the safety's. When my ankle was grabbed and I was dragged under the water I sucked in a lungful. My hair was in my face but I shook it out of the way still under the water, and opened my eyes. Sweet Jesus, he was shirtless! I began kicking myself to fresh air a few feet over my head.

I began coughing and sputtering, and punched Reid again. "You are so mean! Do you normally try to drown your dates? Twice?!" I asked in all seriousness before realizing what I said and laughing at the silliness of it all.

"Well of course, if they make it past the second attempt, they're worthy." He said grinning,

That particular grin and no shirt, made me nearly have a heart attack. I played it off by dunking my head under the water for a second. He was still grinning when I surfaced, "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" He laughed,

"_That_!" I pointed out,

"Smile?" I nodded, "Why?"

"Because I . . I don't know, it just . . Hmph. That's why!" I said not being able to piece words together properly, "I feel like I'm Alice and you're the Cheshire Cat trying to play me."

He laughed in ammusement, "I've gotten loads of reactions to that smile, but never a Disney oriented or _appropriate_ one."

"Well it's true," I backed myself up, "The stupid cat always made Alice confused, or choke on her words and that's what you do! I don't like it." I complained lightly, smiling.

"Well you smile a lot, too! Maybe I don't like _that_."

"I doubt it," he arched an eyebrow, "I have a craptasticle smile."

"Maybe that's why it's cute." He suggested,

"Whatever." I swam into the corner and rested with one arm going in each direction, holding myself up.

A moment of comfortable silence passed. I leaned my head against the ledge and closed my eyes.

"Playing you, huh?" He asked, I noticed a suggestive tone in his voice and my eyes snapped open. He was slowly swimming towards me. "What exactly makes you think that?" He asked with a grin and I narrowed my eyes at him,

"Why weren't you here earlier?" I put up for discussion,

He was still swimming towards me, "Why do you think I wasn't here?" He was right in front of me and I started my _sexy and cool _mantra again,

"I thought you were maybe just messing around, still." He shook his head smiling, before resting his arms on the ledge on either side of my head and beginning to kiss my neck. Ugh, I hate this guy! . . . Not really, but the sexy and cool mantra was out the window. I needed to go mantra shopping ASAP.

"Guess again," he said between kisses and I took a deep breath before responding,

"Chickened out?"

He laughed lightly and I felt the breath against my neck, like I did that one time in class. This was different, and much harder to mentally shake off. "Do you really think I'm one to chicken out?" He asked in fake hurt, "I thought you were the one person that finally understood I _never_ chicken out. ." That left me with only one theory. . . And a very dry mouth. I licked my lips,

"With another girl." He was still leaving kisses on my neck, but when I spoke he stopped and looked me dead in the eye. Finally I could feel my lungs working properly again,

"Why would I do that?" Wowzers, he was something. His azure eyes were filled to the top with seriousness, "Give me a reason."

"Hmm. ." I began thinking out loud and he sighed shaking his head, not thinking I would actually try to give him a reason, "I can't quit smoking even though I'm trying very hard."

"I'm not even trying," he retaliated,

"I'm super competitive,"

"Me too."

"I love cars. Too much. They get in the way of everything, even when I'm not at Joe's I see someone with a scratch of something and I really, _really_ want to tell them how to fix it."

"It's kind of cute," he shrugged,

"I have an uncontrollable love for musicals, particularly Across the Universe and Moulin Rouge." He looked at me in deep thought. Hahaha! Got him there!

"Across the Universe was pretty good." I pouted and he laughed, "You _are_ competitive."

I nodded,

"Well why don't you just throw the towel in for this round, and we'll call it even. I wasn't with another girl."

Because I am way ahead of you, and if we do that it means you got points for not doing anything? "Okay."

Yeah, he definitely did something, just something that was completely unfair. If I went up to him and started kissing his neck I'd gain some serious awesome points, too. I will have to eventually get my own awesome points later.

He smiled once again, "Good." His arms dropped and now was just treading water a foot or two in front of me,

"So how'd you get my shoes, anyway?" I asked curiously, changing the subject.

He raised an eyebrow suggestively, "How'd your shower go?"

My mouth dropped open. He did _not_! Oh my God, dead meat. I will kill him _dead_! "You're serious?"

"Nah, but truthfully I just Used."

"You are such an asshole." I quipped.

xXx

I walked to my room casually, Reid by my side. I was thankful I got there so early now, seeing as absolutely no training got done. Just lots of jokes, insults and attempted drowning. I reached for my room key and looked back at the blonde. Not that I'm one to talk, but his hair _is_ lighter than mine.

"Thanks for stealing my shoes and probably ruining my clothes for any future use," he laughed, we were still soaked from swimming with our clothes on for three hours. My legs were legitimately dead after all that kicking. A good nights sleep and I'll be at it again in the morning. "I mean seriously, I was about to leave and I don't even want to imagine what Maggie would do if I told her you hadn't showed. Don't want to ruin your pretty little face." I joked and I heard mumbled shouts from inside the room.

Well that's embarrassing. Lilly was shouting at Megan to mind her own business, she was probably trying to listen in through the door. I shifted my gaze to the door and back up at Reid with an apologetic smile.

"She's a little schizoid."

I half expected to hear 'Am not!' shouted from the other side of the door. Reid waved it off with a fingerless gloved hand and a shrug. Why does he always wear those?

I turned to open the door before Reid's voice caught my attention. "So we're both aware of the 'no-sex-on-the-first date' rule, but do you kiss on the first date?"

I bit my lip trying to look in deep thought, then shrugged. "I guess," I smiled before giving him a kiss on the cheek. I leaned away and his face basically had 'For serious?' written all over it. Poor guy thought I was serious. I laughed before shaking my head and leaning in for a real kiss.

It was nice, not dramatically over the top. Warm, soft and comfortable, all traits I was surprised to find in a kiss from the one Reid Garwin; apparent Ladies Man Extraordinaire. He pulled away first, again another shock, and waved.

"Later," he said walking backwards a few steps then turning to face the rest of the hall.

Later.


	6. Second Date and Humored Smiles

**A/N: **I am fully aware of how long it's been since I last updated and I am one hundred percent beating myself up. The Buskers are in town, there's a carnival down where I used to live, I was grounded for a while (again :S) and I was at my dads for a few nights. So here it is; fairly short but I'll make up for it I swear, with the next chapter. And it's also un-edited, because I don't have time to edit this thing when I'm not even supposed to be on the computer and I'm sneaking on.

Having said that, I really appreciate those of you who have waited patiently for this chapter! I also think it's only fair to warn you guys not to fall in love with Reid so easily in this story! Be on the look out for suspicious actions for which the reasons will be revealed in later chapters.

Whoever guess what movie is being mentioned at the beginning gets the next chapter dedicated to them! And I virtual bear hug from me? If you want. Hahahaha.

**A-24.7-wolf-lover:**Awesome! I'm so glad you loved it! If only we all could get a kiss from Reid . . . ::sigh:: Ahahaha.

**Kidadigasha: **I love goofing off in the water. At camp a whole bunch of us were canoeing and the instructor was barely older than us, super hot, and Australian. So at one point I'm flipping out because my friend Ben kept rocking the canoe, so the instructor Dean is on the dock and says; "It's water sound travels and I can hear you perfectly. Stop swearing!" I laughed and said quietly that he was a babe just to see if he'd hear me. . . In short; he did. It was embarrassing but hilarious.

**Luida: **Wow. Just wow. Simply the best compliment I've got on my writing ever. You're fantastic! I so ecstatic that you think that about my fic! Thanks for the Happy Birthday!

**BoxFullOfRandom:**Yay for Car Junkies! I totally have a thing for bad boys, too. Bad Boys and accents. Bad Boys with accents= Walking sex. Like Toby Hemingway! Oh the irony. Mexican Mafia? Very random. Very amusing. Thumbs up! Hahahahaha! Thank you for the 'Happy Birthday'!

**Cali Ride: **Well, thank-you! That always nice to hear. A nice little push to keep me going. :D

**Disclaimer:**Don't own the Covenant. Only my copy. I sadly don't even own a copy of the Soundtrack. I don't own Toby, Chace, Steven or Taylor (Who totally should've won at least one of the Teen Choice wards he was nominated for! Ugh!) either. That's even more upsetting than not owning a copy of the soundtrack.

* * *

I opened the door already preparing myself for the verbal attack I was about to get from Megan. I walked in and she was sitting on my bed across from Lilly making it look like she had been watching the movie the whole time.

I kicked off my shoes and grabbed a fresh towel, reaching through the bathroom door and getting it off the rack. I shook my still soaked hair in the towel and wrung out the ends before starting conversation.

"What's the movie about?"

Lilly shrugged, "Some cop guy that has to do a dozen crazy stunts in order to get his girlfriend back from a revenge seeking freak. It was by your computer." Yeah, that's because it's mine! I recognized it as a movie I'd bought a few days ago. "The lead actor looks like a cartoon character cop. Y'know; the big neck, square jaw and huge muscles. . ." Lilly was so tired I bet she wasn't even listening to what she was saying anymore.

"Like Pogue on Steroids," joked Megan before pausing the movie and jumping at me. "How do you feel?"

I laughed at how often people use drugs as adjectives. King Kong on crack, Pogue on steroids (which was totally true, I had to work hard not to laugh), "Like you on Methamphetamines." She nearly squealed. She's never done meth, but if she had I know she'd feel pretty close to how happy I am right now. Except she'd be way more out of it, so if she ever does drugs I will kill her dead. Not literally, of course.

By the smile on her face, I could tell it was going to be a long, long night.

xXx

Whistles blared all around us, setting other swimmers off in to the water. We stood in the left corner of the swimming arena with the rest of the St. Michaels team. Coach Jones was pacing back and forth trying to up our adrenaline with a speech about victory. I wasn't listening, I never really listened to his speeches. I was happy we were on our turf. The pool that the St. Michaels and Hastings students practiced at twice in a school-week on Thursdays and Tuesdays. We broke the tight line we were standing in and Lilly walked to her platform getting ready to rip through the water at full speed.

Soon enough, I was relaxing, wearing my black sweats with 'St. Michaels' written down the left leg, and blue racerback tank top over my bathing suit. The girls competition was over. St. Michaels in the lead with Spenser a close second then BGHS, Amispher Academy and Horton High. I sat on the bleachers being praised by complete strangers occasionally, but mostly just lounging around commenting on random things with my small circle of friends.

"Kris, Reid wants you." Megan nudged my ribs and pointed to a certain sexy Ipswich boy. Before I could even get my joints moving after my intense front crawl Megan was pushing my down the bleachers making me stand up quickly so as not to go face first into the ground. I shot her a half-hearted mean glance and she smiled and shooed me on.

I walked up to where Reid was standing, smirk in place. I narrowed my eyes at him and he knew why. He laughed and shrugged, "I can't help it. It just happens." Meh, it's not his fault he looks that way when he smirks.

"Yeah, yeah," I teased. "What do you want, Garwin?" I asked folding my arms. I could see Megan over his shoulder doing hilariously dirty gestures. "Isn't it your time to shine, soon?"

As if on cue a voice came over the intercom calling his name, "Reid Garwin!"

I turned to look at the empty starting block where he should be standing. "Go on, I'll wait here."

He didn't move, "If I win this thing, I'm taking you out to dinner some time this week."

I raised an eyebrow, "Reid just go do your damn breaststroke." I laughed and began walking away, he grabbed my wrist in a firm but gentle grip.

"Garwin?" His name over the intercom again. As if he had to do all this just to get a second date with me. If he didn't get on his mark soon he was going to be disqualified and his school would lose first and hate him. I looked at his teammates, they all were looking back at me pissed. Except for Caleb, Pogue and Tyler, no they were just looking at Reid in disbelief.

"Reid, what the hell are you doing?" his coach blared waving his clipboard above his head,

"Just a second Coach, I'm trying to get a date," he shouted back. Loud groans and curses erupted from the Spenser fans and swimmers.

It was definitely my kind of hot what he was doing, and he knew it. I could tell by his never faltering smirk. He knew how competitive I was, and I knew the same about him. He knew that what he was doing was definitely the best way to get my attention.

"And if you lose?" It was my way of agreeing to his terms.

He grinned, "Then I can't do this anymore."

He kissed me again. Rougher this time, but not as long. He bit my lower lip slightly when he pulled away. Wow-_zers_! I blinked rapidly and watched him walk away chuckling. All the Spenser girls were staring at me in blatant hatred. And I walked back to the bleachers, sitting and watching as Reid stood up on the starting block followed by a large amount of cheering and people exasperatedly shouting 'Finally' and 'It's about time,'.

"So?" Megan asked when I leaned back against the seat behind me, propping myself up on my elbows.

"He better fucking win this," I grumbled. Nat and Lilly looked at my quizzically but Megan laughed slightly.

The whistle blew and the swimmers set off into the water. Reid was fast, but he was still behind the BGHS boy. _Come on, come on. . . _Without even knowing I was leaning forward, my forearms resting against my knees and my hands clapping. "Come on, Reid! Kick that Pansy's ass!" Coach Jones shot me a look and I pretending to zip my lip. I was already in a lot of trouble for my constant swearing.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, Macarthur," he shook his head and I turned back towards the pool.

Almost there, come on! As if Reid heard both my mental and verbal cheering, even though he was submerged in water an extra sudden push had him racing in front of the BGHS student and hitting the end of the pool first. The crowd erupted in cheering, including myself, Nathalie, Lilly and Megan. He tore of his nerdy mandatory goggles and swim cap, jumping out of the pool. People were rushing up to him and cheering loudly. I laughed as he tried to gently push off a Spenser girl that was hugging him too tightly but failed. Eventually he hugged her back for a second and she let go, then his gaze snapped to mine.

Through the crowd he made his way towards me with a smile I had yet to see grace his lips. I like it the best, sure it wasn't as sexy as his smirk, or as breathtaking, but it made me smile too. It was contagious, made of pure happiness.

At some point during my reverie Reid had made his way to be standing directly in front of me. Before I could even ask what, I was flung over his shoulder in the middle of the cheering crowd. My feet were flailing uselessly and my fists were grabbing for a shirt that he wasn't wearing. He was holding my legs with one arms and the other was high in the air in victory. Youthful charm, indeed.

In between nearly getting squished by one armed hugs handed out to Reid like pamphlets downtown, I saw the Abbot guy. Creepy as always, trying to pull a James Dean leaning against the wall. He waved at me and just to humor him I smiled, before getting placed on my feet.

Reid was some how punching something into my phone that was in my pocket. I don't how he got it, but he did. "What are you doing?" I asked amused, crossing my arms.

"Clearing your calendar for this week. I'm not telling you when I'm taking you out until the second I'm at your door," he explained. ". . And adding my number."

"Reid let's go! Celebrating time." The Spenser's boys swim team was crowding towards the door. He smirked and threw my phone into the air. I caught it casually before it came crashing to the ground. He walked away as I examined it for anything odd or different, I laughed when I found it.

In my contacts list one thing was different. I shook my head at myself for ever thinking a simple 'Reid' would ever please the blonde. No, he had to be ostentatious and I instead found myself looking at two words combined to be what could only mean Reid Garwin; 'Stud Muffin'. I clicked the contact and found a picture just taken, him with his award-winning smirk and me flung over his shoulder. Geek.


	7. Best Friends and a Trendy Mom

**A/N:** I wrote this whole thing earlier! Ugh. This is he forth time I wrote my disclaimer, reveiw responses and authors note. It started out super long with a funny little disclaimer and a lot of evil laughter but now I give up. My head hurts and I'm tired and sick. I'm going insane! Basically; not a very important chapter. . . Or is it? I don't know. Kind of. It has something to do with later chapters. Not a lot though. Once again; unedited and fairly short. Sorry.

**Disclaimer:** There's a lot of stuff written in here that's copy written. I don't own anything you recognize.

**Kidadigasha:** I know, right? I was trying to figure out how to pull the whole 'second date' into the mix and I was like; "YES! It's perfect!"

**Luida: **Yeah, he's cocky. But we love him. Don't worry about the movie, nobody else got it either. It's a fairly recent movie, I like it. I kind of felt like it ripped off Saw and Speed a bit, but it was good.

**Trickster 707:** Wh00t! Thanks for the character-appretiation!

**Cali Ride:** Hahahaha! Thanks. :D

**BoxFullOfRandom:** He's delicious! I can't give away the ending though, silly little girl! Hahahaha! Less than three? (as in "::heart::?"

* * *

Sitting on the kitchen counter of my home, I was glad to be out of Spenser finally. I sat talking to Megan both of us tucking in to a tub of butterscotch ripple ice cream, not even bothering with bowls just our spoons. The last days at Spenser were alright; we hung out with the infamous Sons, I worked my ass off at both Nicky's and Joe's, we were shunned by the entire female population and some of the male for kicking their butts in the competition. All in all, like I said, it was alright.

Back at St. Michaels it was the same as if we hadn't left at all. Besides the fact that a lot of the girls were asking us about the guys we were seen with numerous times. They're was also a lot of gossip about what happened between Reid and I. Figures, I mean, that's what you get for going to an all girls school. Lots and lots of gossip.

"I also heard one that you guys were related," laughed Megan.

"Ew!" I laughed nearly choking on my ice cream, my mouth was full when she said it. She laughed at my reaction.

The thing about best friends is; you can totally be a guy around them and not worry about them thinking you're disgusting. Guys are more manly than they are when they're around girls, and so are girls. Sitting with our feet up on the table, leaning back in our chairs. Talking with our mouth full. Saying the _grossest_ things. Watching things like Manswers and UFC on the Spike Channel. . . We did it all. Though of course I'd do the latter around anyone. I love Spike.

"That's seriously disgusting," I grumbled taking another spoonful of ice cream.

"Kris, I'm home!" My mother's voice called from the front entrance. Maggie and I both jumped down from the counter. She flicked off the TV that we had set up on the island in the middle of the floor instead of it's usual perch above the fridge, and I shoved the ice cream -spoons and all- into the freezer just as Mom walked into the kitchen.

"Hey mom!" both of us greeted. Another thing best friends have a tendency to do. We rushed to grab some of the grocery bags out of her hands and help her put them away.

"Hey Maggie, I didn't know you were here. I would've bought you," she dug in to her bag, "oh I don't know, a cookies 'n' cream chocolate bar?" she pulled two out of the bag and tossed them at us. Unwrapping her own she smiled as brightly as Megan.

They were our favorite and she used to buy them for us all the time. We'd take them up to the tree house and eat them reading our Archie Comics. It was kind of an unspoken fact that Megan was at our house 80 percent of the time, unless I wasn't there.

Her and I were the two only children of the group now that Mia passed away. Even when Mia was around though Megan was here, helping me work on my busted dream machine; the royal blue '69 Camaro that was my mothers first car. Now that Mia was gone it was back to the way it was when we were tiny. Hell, sometimes we even slept in the tree house in the backyard, as opposed to my room. She was the greatest friend I could ever ask for.

My mom going to put Eggo's into the freezer made me stop thinking. She grabbed at the tub of ice cream to move it out of the way and heard the clang of the two spoons. Quizzically she lifted the lid and looked back at us with an eyebrow raised.

"You can take this one." Megan said, nudging me and beginning to whistle the theme song to her favorite TV show. She put some snacks up in the cupboard.

"Mind explaining to me why bowls seem to run away at the sight of you two? Or do you just hate washing dishes that much?"

"I swear, we tried to catch up to them! They're little legs just move so fast, and they can hide in little corners," I ranted complete with hand gestures. "We even tried using butterfly nets!"

My mothers stone face melted and she laughed putting our spoons in the sink. She turned away as her eyes flashed and the television set itself back up on the shelf above the fridge. She finished putting the last of the grocery's away.

"So what were you ladies talking about, while you stuffed your faces no doubt watching . . ." she looked down at her watch, before guessing correctly what we were watching, "1000 Ways to Die and sitting on my marble counter?"

"Oh she's good." laughed Megan, continuing to eat her chocolate bar.

"Comes with family inheritance," I joked, matching Megan's mocked whisper.

Mom smiled. She looked quite a bit like me. She had the slightly sun-kissed skin and the dirty blonde hair that always seemed to have a few loose strands no matter how hard we tried. The only exception was that she had brown eyes, and I had green like my father. She didn't have to say anything for us to know the question was still on that table.

"One of the Sons. . ." Megan trailed off shrugging.

"What one?" She suddenly seemed very interested and leaned against the fridge door.

"Garwin," I stated simply with a shrug. I love my mom to bits, but she's young and trying to be younger. I tell her one thing Reid's done and she's just as bad as Megan or worse. I can't handle more than one Megan without going to and asylum.

"Garwin, Garwin," she repeated under her breath, her mind notably trying to remember something about the name. "Oh yes, Williams son!" we looked at her confused, not knowing the names of the previous generation's covenant members. "Tall, dark and handsome?"

I shook my head, "You're thinking Danvers, I think."

"Definitely Danvers." Megan smiled and I chuckled. Sure I knew she preferred Tyler, but Caleb was second on her chart of date-ability. How do I know? The ride on the way back from The Parking Lot, that's how I know.

"How do you know the names of the Sons fathers?" That was an odd sentence. Especially since I said it to my mom.

"Oh right, Danvers! No it was Joseph Garwin." She smiled shaking her head at what I could only guess was fond memories. "Nice guy, very power-oriented though. . . What's his son like?"

"Bu- uh- He's . . nice?" I stuttered, still wondering how my mom knew them. "How do you know his dad?"

She laughed and waved a hand dismissively, "Please, you think you're the first generation to investigate the Sons? Every generation's done it. Yours is just the first to get caught."

"Ouch." Megan said, putting a hand over her heart. "I think we did an excellent job! I bet we learned more about our generation than you did about yours."

"That may be so, but at least they didn't find out stuff about us, in return," she teased.

"Ms. Selene Macarthur!" I exclaimed, "Are you trying to tell me that you met the Sons, with your Sisters, and Isabella didn't use?!" Isabella was Lilly's mother. She was like Reid when it came to reckless using. The complete opposite of Lilly. Mom laughed and nodded.

"Yes, but apparently you have an impulse control problem, my little trigger-happy daughter," she pinched my cheek lightly and I scrunched up my nose.

"It was pool, Mommy!" I tried to sound innocent. She raised an eyebrow at me again. "In all seriousness, though, Reid's a cool kid." I said, turning to the sink and washing the two spoons to get out of the stare down my mom was trying to initiate. She was the only person I'd turn down a competition with. She knows my weaknesses too well.

"And by 'cool' she means a stud," Megan corrected me, my moms head inclined in interest. Shit, shit, shit! Teenage girl mode officially about to kick in. "Did he get back to you about that date yet?"

In my mind, I would've passed out.

"Date?!" Megan nodded vigorously and I made a mental note let her know to never let my mom know about boy stuff.

Mom looked at me, and I no longer had the spoons to use as a distraction. I shrugged, "It's no big deal, he just said he was going to take me out to dinner sometime this week."

"Two days ago, in front of everyone at the swim meet, for their second date." Megan said enthusiastically. Shut up, shut up, shut up!!

"_Second _date?" Oh boy. Not good. My mom looked at me coldly, back in mom mode. "Why didn't you tell me before that you're dating one of the Sons?"

I went to sit up on the counter out of instinct and she shot me a look saying 'do it and die', in a motherly sort of way, though. "It's no biggie. Just swimming." . . And some really hot kissing.

She nodded, her face melting back to teenage girl-esque. "I'm going up to get ready for my meeting," she turned and walked out the glass doors separating the kitchen from the hallway.

I heaved a sigh and rolled my eyes when Megan mouthed sorry. The second I went to hoist myself up on the counter the microwave door swung open and knocked me off. I looked at Megan expectantly and she shook her head.

"Wasn't me. . ."

"No sitting on my clean counter!" The motherly tone reached the kitchen from way down the hall in my mothers room and I scrunched my nose again.

"Sorry!" I shouted back before Maggie and I burst out laughing, taking the little bit that was left of our chocolate bars, two cans of soda, and the small amount of ice cream that was left -not forgetting to grab two spoons- out to the tree house in the back.


	8. Sneaking Around and Going to the Dells

**A/N:** Mmm. Joe Anderson.

. . . **Cough** I mean. . Yeah, here you go my lovely readers. A chapter on time, finally! I really like this chapter, it makes me smile. Just like reveiws! Also, sorry for the cheesy-ness. I couldn't hold back for this chapter, it kind of just wrote itself in there.

**Kidadigasha:** I love my mother, she's really fun. The motherly side only comes out when I'm in trouble. It's usually following my full name, pronounced with a french accent. My name is french, but my mom isn't so when I hear it pronounced properly from her I know I'm in trouble. My dad on the other hand is harder to read, since he is french and always pronounces my name that way. I love, how you love, that my characters are easy to relate to. Personally when I read a story that I can relate to, it always makes me like it more, so hearing that you relate to my characters makes me happy.

**Cali Ride:** Yeah, it was kind of a filler, but I had to get some good character development in before getting to this chapter. It's funny that you suggested that double date thing, because that's exactly what I had happening in the first draft of this story! Great minds think alike, as the saying goes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except my characters and the plot. I'm very proud of both of them, too. Unless of course a producer wants to buy them off of me for the sequel in which case I demand to play one of the Daughters! Muahahaha! Preferably . . . Oh hell, acting as a girlfriend to any of the actors from the first would be ace. Who am to pick favourites. . . . Hehe.

* * *

I flipped the page of the book I was mindlessly reading, parts of the story sinking in, others just floating out of my mind. It took forever just to fully understand one page. That's why I don't normally read, but now I was bored. I could sleep if I wanted to, I just didn't want to.

The pool isn't getting cleaned 'til the morning, so swimming was a bust. The television would wake my parents up, even with the amount of space in this huge house. I don't know why we needed a six bedroom mansion when there was only three of us. At least it was good when you were drunk; you could crash in the closest bedroom to wherever you are, they were spread evenly enough. It was one story, had a library, a breakfast nook, four car garage (Thank Jesus!), bar room, pool, foyer, six bedrooms including the master suite, and four and a half bathrooms. I could go on forever describing each, but I wont. Humongous, right?

I was walking back to my room from the library, Stephen Kings latest was held right in front of my face. My iPod was up full blast, loud enough to be heard well without even having the ear buds in, playing Happiness is a Warm Gun, ATU style. The halls were dark and I could barely see the words on the page, forget where I was going! I stubbed my toe on the door of one of the guest rooms and cursed in a scream-whisper.

I heard a waking groan come from my parents room before their light went on and just as the door was opening I backed in to a guest room through one of the bathrooms. I wake my parents up too often with my late night escapades, I'd surely be grounded if I got caught again. I walked up the three small steps to the French doors that every bedroom had and opened them. They lead to it's own mini deck and I jumped over the railing, landing gracefully.

Outside the garden lamps barely lit anything up, and I couldn't see two feet in front of me. All I could see were the fireflies swimming around the small pond in the backyard beneath the treehouse, and little gold lamps set up around the same pond. If I'd have been in the front I'd have seen the same lamps set up along the long driveway. I couldn't read in this light, so I stuck to just humming along to the sound of Joe Anderson's sexy voice. I squinted my eyes to see the same mini deck I had set up outside the double doors of my room, and swooped over the railing.

This time I didn't land so gracefully, stubbing the same toe on a leg of the lawn chair I had set up on the deck. I started hopping up and down, holding my left foot in my hand and letting go of a few very colorful curse words. My hopping on one foot caused me to trip and fall over the lawn chair, landing successfully on my butt. My book was thrown into the air when I fell and I heard it hit something with a thud.

I huffed and kicked the lawn chair across the deck. I leaned my head back against the glass door and closed my eyes. That's when I was disrupted by my phone vibrating in the front of my bra. I put it there since I didn't have any pockets in my pajamas. I groaned and pulled it out. It gave off a large amount of light and I groaned again. Why did I not think of using it earlier as a flashlight?! It read '1 received message from- Stud Muffin-'.

I opened it lazily, 'You put on quite the show. How's your foot, Princess.'

I knew the 'Princess' wasn't meant in the cute pet name kind of way, but more so in the 'Pussy' kind of way. That's not what got my main attention though. Immediately after reading the text I sat up straight and waved my phone out in front of me. Standing behind the railing holding my book was Reid. He'd just seen me pull my phone out of my bra, that was coincidentally on vibrate. Awkward . . . .

"I half expecting you to groan again. It was kind of hot," he said with a smirk. What an ass. "Nice pajamas."

I looked down at the male Family Guy lounge pants I was wearing, and black tank top. It could be worse, I could've been wearing my underwear and a tank top. Or at least that's what I told myself to keep from dying of embarrassment. "You've seriously got to work on your chivalry," I teased before pushing myself off the ground.

"If you insist," he said. I shook my head and he jumped over the railing landing perfectly. He opened the door for me and I curtsied jokingly before walking in my room and flicking on the light. He followed behind me. "And here I was half expecting a racecar bed."

My room was mostly white, with black accessories like doors, lamps and picture frames. My bed was done in zebra print with red pillows, and I had a black and white picture of five hands putting peace signs finger-to-finger to make a star, blown up above it. It had 'Sisterly Love' written in elegant red script in the bottom left corner, the hands shown belonging to all five Covenant members.

"What ever happened to chivalry?" I asked taking my book out of his hand and putting it on the black bedside table. He was looking at the picture when he answered,

"Well it comes and it goes,"

"I got rid of the red racecar when I was ten, thank-you very much." Yeah, it's true, I had a car bed. He laughed still standing in the middle of my room. I plunked down onto my bed. "So what are you doing here?" My curiosity got the best of me.

"Dinner date," he opened the walk-in closet's door and looked back at me with an incredulous expression. "Seriously? And you don't get lost in there?" I laughed when he began mumbling about girls and their clothes. He walked in and spun around looking carelessly at the racks of clothes.

"It's three in the morning, Reid!" I said while he looked over the dress rack. He looked surprised that I owned dresses. I am very girly on the outside, jut not the inside. I love my dresses.

He came out a second later holding an urban boho dark purple and turquoise halter dress. It was knee length and had wooden beading around the neckline. I loved it, and I bought it when I was in Florida a few years back. He threw it at me and it landed over my head. Next came a pair of dark purple cork-heeled wedges. Luckily they didn't hit me in the head but instead landed in my lap.

"Garwin, I think you have a gay streak," I said taking the dress and shoes into the en suite bathroom. As I walked in I saw him flip me off and I laughed. Closing the door I continued to talk to him as I got quickly washed up and dressed. "I'm serious, I mean, I'm not exactly what people would call 'lady-like'." I slipped the dress on and tied it after quickly washing.

"Just shut up and come out in the dress already."

I laughed, putting on my shoes quickly, slipping my feet in to them. I looked in the mirror for a quick second and took my hair out of it's ponytail. I looked pretty good. I kind of had sex hair going on, that's not very second date friendly. I couldn't do anything about it though, so whatever.

I opened the door and walked out, spinning around with my arms out to the sides. I smiled brightly as Reid stood up from his sitting position on my bed and circled me smirking.

Once he got back in front of me he nodded, "You look hot, and I can truthfully say that there is absolutely no gay in me. . . . Unless you're in to that sort of thing." He added the last part with a wink.

I dropped my arms, "You're lucky I'm not in to the whole chivalry thing," I quipped.

"Well in that case," his smirk turned in to an actual smile that made my mind incoherent, "you're gorgeous."

I let out a single 'ha', that being the only thing I was capable of until his smile disappeared. He stuck his arm out for me to take, but I ignored it making a point that he was good without all the chivalry shit. Instead I opened the glass door for him. He shook his head, smirking.

I watched him jump over the ledge when he landed I met his eyes, "Okay, now I am going to need your help. There's no way I can get over that by myself in this dress." I explained embarrassedly.

"That would bring the score to what, now?" he asked casually,

"I forgot about it after that night." I said honestly, and he nodded. "But if I pick it back up now it would probably be taken to Macarthur six, Garwin seven. Only if you help me, though." I explained.

"C'mere," he said and I walked towards the railing. He reached out a hand and I took it in mine, using my free hand to hold my skirt down. His other hand on my waist kept me from falling as I kneeled on top of the ledge, before kicking both feet out and jumping down. "I guess this means I'm winning," he said in his cocky voice.

Before he could turn completely away from me I grabbed the unzipped middle of his hoodie, one part in each hand and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. When I let go and smiled his face was pure shock for a second before he composed it.

"Now we're tied again." I gave him a smirk of my own, beginning to walk towards the front yard in the dark.

"That's what you think," he mumbled and before I could ask what the crap he was talking about we rounded the corner and I saw his dads Lamborghini.

Mentally I was saying my fondest exclamation, but verbally all I could say was; "Damn it." Reid laughed at me.

He walked around to the drivers side and opened the door, sinking in to the invisibility of the cars sexiness. I took a moment to drag my finger tips along the side before I opened the door and sat in. It had the new car smell, and I inhaled deeply.

"What would it take to get a tie, now?" Reid asked gripping the steering wheel and backing out of the drive way.

I looked at him in all seriousness, "Nothing second date friendly, I'd have to be known as your girlfriend before anything like that could happen," I joked lightly.

He smiled, "That can be arranged. Do you want to be?"

"Are you asking because you want to be my boyfriend, or because you want sexual favors?" I asked grinning and staring at the road ahead,

"Little bit of both," he shrugged still smiling, I shook my head.

"Drive, Reid."

xXx

"So where are you taking me at," I looked at the clock, "3:30 in the morning?"

Reid shrugged his muscular shoulders, driving with one hand on the wheel. "Nowhere to worry about."

Oh but knowing Reid, his tone made me worry more. His eyes held a constant playful shimmer, and they were gorgeously blue. Their playfulness was both completely sexual, and completely unsettling at the same time. They seemed to be able to tell you that he's dangerous, while inviting you in. They were very astonishing, and I was surprised it took me this long to examine them. Then again his thin, pale pink lips and perfect, straight, white teeth usually had my full attention.

Soon after he pulled on to a dirt road that lead through the woods. I looked out the window at the trees barely inches away from the car, in worry.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt the car," Reid said in a dead tone, knowing what I was thinking. I looked back at him with a wide grin, "You're something else."

I remembered him saying that after I nearly drove him into a tree. "You still haven't told me if that's good or not."

"I still don't know," he turned his gaze to mine, the playfulness gone. They seemed to be trying to literally look in to my mind.

I lifted a shoulder carelessly, "Let me know when you figure it out."

I leaned my head on the door where I rolled down the window and looked at the moon. It wasn't full, but almost. Still very pretty, though. I didn't notice when the car came to a stop, but I did notice when the engine died as Reid turned it off.

"Where are we?" I asked looking out at the large clearing that had piles of beach wood set up for bonfires. I'd never seen this place before.

"The Dells. This is where Spenser parties, but don't go telling all of St. Michaels and Hastings, that could be bad."

"Oh boy, I can see the fights now," I laughed stepping out of the car and immediately missing it's warmth. The November Ipswich air was freezing. I resisted the urge to hug myself. "No need to worry though, Hastings and St. Michaels either party at my place or Megans. . . Bigger house, bigger party. Lilly couldn't throw a party if she wanted to, her dad being so uptight and all. Nathalie has to keep this mature aura in order to function," I explained.

"Yeah, the big house kind of comes with the big name, doesn't it?" Reid's voice held sympathy, like he didn't enjoy having a huge house either.

"You bet. It kind of feels haunted sometimes, doesn't it? When you're alone in such a huge house. . . Like at any minute you'll turn on the television and see your own house being recorded from the outside. Like in a horror movie."

"It feels suffocating, that's what it feels like," We walked to one of the large wood piles and it caught on fire.

I probably would've jumped if I didn't know I wasn't the only one with powers. I saw the flash in Reid's eyes just before it hit the edges of his irises and went out.

"Having to live up to a great name, having all this money, and this addictive power. It doesn't just feel suffocating, it is suffocating," I ranted. He nodded slowly which I caught out of the corner of my eye while I stared at the fire dancing in front of me.

Moments of silence passed with both of us just standing there, watching the fire. I no longer felt cold, the heat wafting off of the fire was warming my skin. It made me feel happy, remembering when Mia bought me a Zippo a year back. I was undoubtedly the happiest little sister ever. I tilted my head to side, memories of the times I used the lighter going through my mind. I felt a warm hand slip in to mine and looked up at Reid.

"I was being partially serious, back in the car."

I looked at him confused. When? We talked about a lot on the drive here.

"I know this is only our second date, and we barely know each other . . . But I feel like you're the only one who's ever going to understand me," his eyes were doing that searching thing again, and I gulped. Serious Reid made my heart pound in anticipation, where as Normal Reid made it pound for reasons still unclear to me. His voice was lower than usual, making a shiver go down my spine and causing goosebumps to form all over my arms. They didn't go unnoticed by Reid and he smiled, the smile from when he got first place, the one that made my smile too. "Sexual favors aside, would you like to be my girlfriend."

I nodded, still smiling brightly, "Yeah."


	9. FML and MLIA

_**A/N**: Sorry it's been so long since my last update and the chapter isn't even long! Seriously, I feel so bad. I just got off my grounding and I had this written down in a notepad so it's taken me forever to convert to a document and it looked a lot longer than it really was when typed up. I also didn't do such a killer job of editing, but I have feeling you've all come to accept my hatred for editing. So alas, Dear Readers, I love you all. Thank you so much for sticking by me through the long gaps between my updates!_

**Kidadigasha**: I wish I had a porch for a hot guy to show up on. I don't even have that in my new appartment! Hahahaha!

**Cali-Ride**: I have a tendency to do that. It kind of started after seeing him in Feast of Love. Toby is absolutely amazing in it! I haven't seen the whole thing yet, but I know the ending. Please don't pout! It makes me feel bad for not updating on time. Or worse than I already feel, anway. :(

**Dana01230**: Cute is what I aim for. :D

**PumpkinSpiceLatte**: Your name really makes me want Starbucks. Like insanely. And I'm glad you like it so much! I wish there was more chapters too, but it's kind of hard when my muse runs away and when I finally find him my computer breaks, and then I get grounded. Hahaha!

**Luida**: ME TOO! Especially since that's where I generally put anything. iPod, Phone, Money it all goes in my bra if I don't have any pockets.

**Converse-junkie**: DON'T CRACK! PLEASE! I must not have y readers cracking, they're far too amazing! Your reveiw made me crazy happy. I'm finally getting around to updating. I'm sorry it's such a short chapter, though. I have really bad writers block. My muse is currently on strike. Me=SadPanda.

_**Disclaimer:** As usual; I don't own._

* * *

I woke up having seemingly passed out in the process of taking my shoes off. I was still in my dress laying on top of my blankets with my legs over the edge. I had one shoe not far from my left hand, which was raised high over my head, and the other still on my right foot.

Turning my head away from the window and towards my ceiling, the projected time caught my eyes. I'd have to be punched in at Joes within a half hour! Acting better than Starbucks, that knowledge had me running and stripping on the way to my bathroom immediately.

I took at ten minute shower, dried off as fast as possible without touching my hair besides braiding it as fast as possible without it being too messy, then went to my closet. A quick moments consideration later and I was out im jeans, a plain black tee undera pale blue Pokemon Squirttle pullover sweater and black fall boots.

Rounding a corner I nearly ollided with my father. He too was dressed for work in his usual black suit. He looked so unlike my mother it was insane with his dark hair, glasses, and almost wimpy build. Kind of like Clark Kent.

"Where were you last night?"

I sighed impatiently, "Isn't it the moms job to know when the kids sneak out? Like a sixth sense or somethin'?" I asked tring to pass him.

"I check your room at two this morning, it was empty." He shrugged once, "Besides, your mom was too distracted to even notice the chocolate I brought when I got home last night."

I silently asked him why with a confused look.

"She started planning the Delmont wedding last night."

I grimaced, "Yikes! And here I was thinking you were the Superman figure." I began to walk away, avoiding the original question and made it to the side door leaading to the garage.

"So where were you?"

My answer was ready without me even knowing, "Out with a friend," his expression told me that wasn't the answer he wanted. "Nothing illegal, I swear."

He smiled and I contiued out the door, to Monster, and then down the road.

Is it sad that my dad has to ask me if I was doing anything illegal? Yeah. The saddest part, however, is that he thinks I haven't broken the law since Mia. I let out another sigh and reached over to where I kept my C.D.'s, taking out a pack of smokes and a plain silver lighter.

Lighting up the cigarette I couldn't help but think the classic 'FML'.

Shortly later I pulled in to the Joes parking lot. With a swift smell of my breath ad sweater I pulled out orange creamsicle bodyspray and spearment gum. Slamming the car door behind me -accidentally- I casually speed walked in to the shop.

I saw Joe talking to a customer , and attempted to sneak in to the actual garage. "You're five minutes late. Tough morning?"

"Late night, actually." The smile that worked up my face was impossible to not notice. I punched in and gave up my journey to the garage for talking to Joe momentarily.

"Were you out with that blonde boy Molly keps bugging you about?" He asked looking over the rack of fanbelts, while his customer eavesdropped from the counter. Only then did I notice the customer as the Lurker Aaron Abbot.

He took my acknowledgment of him as an excuse to join the conversation. "You're still hanging out with Garwin?" His tone kind of pissed me off for some reason.

"Considering that Reid is my boyfriend-" very fun to say that, but even more fun to witness Aarons expression change, "-yes. To both of you." Joe looked slightly furious, "Don't worry Papa Joe, nothing happened last night so you can keep your power tools off."

Aaron looked oddly reassured. I began walking to the garage again.

"Where do you you're going, Missy?" I looked at him confused for a second, "You were late, you're grounded to the shop today."

"I- bu-" I deflated, "Fine."

"You bet your butt 'fine'. Now charge this yound man his belt."

Joe passed me a cheap fanbelt off the rack and I put it back, taking down the one that was five dollars more. He gave me a knowing glance and smile before walking out to the garage.

I gave a sickeningly sweet and artificial smile to Aaron before running up the fanbelt.

"Be careful about Danvers' gang."

"What?" I thought I must not have heard him right.

"A girl like you needs stability and a safe guy to be around," he shrugged. "Like me."

I passed him his change and the belt, "I'll let you know if I find a nice, safe guy for you, Aaron."

He puffed up his chest trying to look muscular and I tried not to roll my eyes. No guy can look muscular after seeing Pogue 'Robocop' Parry shirtless.

"You know what I meant. After Kate and Sarah broke up with Parry and Danvers they spread that they were dangerous to the entire female Spenser population." Bitches.

"How do you mean 'Dangerous'?" I faked innocence.

"They wouldn't elaborate."

I turned back to the cash register in lost interest. I was milking him for the schools theories on what might have happened. It was working.

"Look, all I know is that Kate spent a lot of time in the hospital before the broke up. And her and Parry fought a lot."

Ahhh, so everyone thought they're abusive. Phewf. I knew that Kate ad Sarah broke up with them after a 'power mishap', I didn't know what that mishap was and I didn't care to. We all make mistakes. Though you know you're not normal when you're releived after finding out everyone thinks your boyfriend iand his friends are abusive.

"I see. . ."

Aaron nodded, "Yeah. And like I said; if you want someone a little more secure than Garwin. . ." he gestured to himself, "I'm your man."

EW, I think I just threw up in my mouth. Nasty!

"I think I'll take my chances." He seemed to literally snarl. I looked down at the gray bag he was holding with the fanbelt in it. "Do you know how to replace that or do you need assistance?"

By his own ghastly version of a smirk I could tell he was picturing me working under the hood of his car. "Assistance would be great."

"Well, I'm tempted but unfortunately I'm stuck in the shop today." Aagain there was that hilarious change in his facial expression. I glanced towards the garage just as Andy was walking by. Oh this was just too good!

Andy is your stereotypical single guy. For a reason. He's big, hairy, and just . . . Manly in all the wrong and gross ways.

"Hey Andy!" Aaron looked immediately tiny when Andy walked over, "This guy needs you to replace his fanbelt for him."

Andy nodded his huge head, "Sure thing, Kris."

I may have laughed at all of Aarons previous expressions, but the one he had when it was Andy bent over working on his car instead of me was by far the best.

Everything was going pretty well. I may have been late for work, feel bad that my dad doesn't know the truth and still have yet to quit smoking but; I also used the words 'Reid' and 'boyfriend' in the same sentence, people think my boyfriends abusive rather than has powers, and handed a lurkers ass to him on a silver platter. All in all: 'MLIA'.


	10. AUTHORS INQUIRY

Hey guys! Despite it having been a good number of years I'm looking at getting back in to this. I have a **poll** on my profile, or you can just **review **and let me know if you think I should or not! It'd mean a lot to me to know how you guys feel. So get at me, please! As well if you do choose for me to continue I have a banner made for this and each of the other three stories in the series! Woo-hoo for me figuring out how to edit pictures!  
- Futuristico


End file.
